The Dragoon of Fairy Tail
by KSLCross
Summary: Not a Naruto is God fanfic. Powerful Naruto. No pairings as of yet. Since he was young, Naruto had been raised to be a mage. However, disaster strikes again and again as he is separated from both family and friends. Will he find his destiny in Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my second fanfic. I like a lot of the crossovers of Naruto and Fairy Tail, but I feel that they either don't update fast enough or they don't have the right kind of feel for me. Some of them are amazing, I will admit, but I'm not sure about how all the fanfics of this crossover made Naruto incredibly super god-like. I feel that that gets rid of conflict which is what makes plot move, so I hope that there are people who will feel that I do well with the conflicts in the story, so I'm going to make Naruto strong, but not overly so, you know? No pairings as of yet, but if you want, then I will listen to suggestions and preferences for pairing choices.

Disclaimer: Had I own either one of these manga/anime then I would be rich and not have to bother with this.

Begin!

"Now now, Naruto-chan. I told you that if you don't learn the _Clone_ magic, I won't teach you anything else."

"Come on, old man! The _Clone_ magic is too hard for me! Why don't you teach me something cooler like, oh, your _Fire_ magic! Or your _Earth-Make_ magic! Those are so cool!"

An elderly man chuckled, white robe fluttering in the wind as he and a young blond boy sat on the top of a hill. He put a wooden pipe to his lips, puffing lightly on a bit of good tobacco, smoke rings fluttering away in the breeze.

"It was your mother's favorite, you know. Her _Whirlpool_ magic actually came second to her."

"But _Whirlpool_ magic comes so naturally to me!" the boy whined cutely, giving the old man the deadly puppy eyes of doom, "Why can't we just work on that? Or even learn a new one? I'm really good at _Transformation_ magic, I bet you I could learn the _Take-Over_ magic! You know that one, you can teach me!"

The old man laughed again, laugh crinkles showing even more harshly against his aged and wrinkled face, liver spots creasing merrily. His white hair was now hidden under a broad helmet of a hat with a red diamond in the front, a white rune for fire inside of it.

"Now, now. Patience is a virtue, Naruto-chan."

"Don't call me that Sarutobi-jiji! I'm not a girl."

"Well if you can't control your magic when you make the basic clones, you'll waste a lot of magic when using other techniques."

"Yeah, well teach me some _Clone_ magic that uses more magic to power it! Then I know I can do it!"

"There is only one type of _Clone_ magic, Naruto-chan. Only with mastery can you make them solid. Or you could master an elemental magic and combine the two together to give it power."

"But I don't wanna~~~"

"Fine, fine. Impatient child." Sarutobi laughed before a staff appeared in a flash of magic. "This is _Requip_ magic. You hold weapons and armor inside a separate dimension only open to you so that you don't have to carry around a variety of different weapons to fight."

"What's a dimentan? Is it edible? Oh, I know! Is it a new flavor of ramen?"

"Not at all, Naruto-chan. It's a place that exists, but can only be accessed though special magic. Some people call it the Hammer Space for conveniences sake."

"Oh, cool! Yeah, teach me, teach me!"

"Alright, calm down. Now first you have to-"

"Hey! Naruto no baka!" a young girl's voice was heard, black bangs parted and covering her cheeks, a light bun in the back of her head, making it almost look like the rear end of a duck. She had a red and white fan on her shirt, a symbol of an old mage guild that disbanded before turning into a clan of mages, the fan of the Uchiha, who had a long history in _Fire-Make_ magic.

Not that Naruto would ever tell her that, she would probably kick his butt.

"You can't just have Sarutobi-sama have teach you all this stuff without me! That's not fair!"

"You're just jealous that the old man likes me better Satsuki-teme."

Sarutobi grinned mischievously before grabbing both children and pushing them into each other. The two grabbed instinctively as they lost their balance and fell, being the uncoordinated four year olds that they were, and they blushed innocently as they landed faces a finger's width away from each other.

"Much better. Now I can teach both of you how to use _Requip_ magic."

The children cheered, their embarrassment forgotten instantly in light of learning new spells.

A few hours later, the three headed home, finding that Naruto had a great talent for the form of magic, something that irked Satsuki to no end as it still took her a whole thirty minutes to summon a small knife that had been provided by Sarutobi. A kunai, he called it. While he had told her that even a genius mage like her can have trouble with magic involving dimensions, and few had real talent for it. He also pointed out that getting the summoning time down to thirty minutes was a feat to be truly proud of, but she was still frustrated that a goofball like Naruto could still top her time by a whole fifteen minutes.

Sarutobi had not been surprised, as he had known Naruto's father, who had great talent with magic involving dimensions, having even making an unheard of _Teleportation_ magic meant for battle and daily use called the _Hiraishin_.

Still, it was a true shame that both the _Hiraishin_ and the genius mage that was Naruto's father had to disappear the way he did.

A true shame.

The trio had gone home expecting the normal peace of the village that they lived in called Konoha, which had some mages, albeit no magic guild. It was prosperous as it existed as an important resting spot in the middle of a major trade route in Earth Land, bringing much prosperity to the village.

However that was not the case.

"Mayor Sarutobi!" A young lanky man with silver hair landed in front of Sarutobi, a facemask hiding his lower face, wearing a green and black combat outfit made for easy movement and durability. "It's- we don't know who it is! It's the same man that attacked as that night! The one with the orange mask!" Three other generic mages had appeared next to Kakashi during the middle of the sentence, unable to do anything but nod in agreement.

The old, tanned skin of Hiruzen Sarutobi paled like leather dipped in bleach.

"Oh no... evacuate the village! All battle worthy mages are to follow me to where this man is!"

"Jiji! What's going on?" Naruto asked confused and scared. He didn't understand why the village was on fire. There were people running through the streets, fearful of what they did not understand. Some laid on the ground quietly, eyes glazed and drooling like a vegetable, blissfully unaware of black fire that was spreading everywhere, still burning no matter how much _Water_ magic was used in a futile attempt to make the flames die out.

"This is _Godslayer_ magic. Fire by the look of it... but the great spirits no longer roam the world, being banished. Who could have laid their hands on such a power?..." the old man shook his head, putting his questions aside for the current moment. "Kakashi! Get Satsuki-chan and Naruto-chan out of here! Get his parents' scrolls from my office! Take them off to safety, now!"

"B-but Mayor! My _Lightning-Make_ magic could help you tremendously-"

"That is an order, Hatake!"

The young man froze, spiky, gravity defying hair drooping ever so slightly. The old, benevolent man had never addressed another of the village with their family or clan name, opting for the more personal touch of one's given name as a sign of friendliness and friendship. The moment the word Hatake left the old man's lips, the young mage knew that there would be trouble if he didn't obey to the mayor's word.

"I was once one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Kakashi-kun. I wasn't called the God of Mages for nothing you know. I'll fight this man, but there is no guarantees if one man can cause destruction of this caliber."

Sarutobi sighed as he took off his hat, placing it on little Naruto's head.

"Keep that safe for me, Naruto-chan. Your oji-san will be back real soon to pick the Hokage hat up from you. Until then, keep it safe for me. It belonged to some of the greatest men that ever did exist, one being your very own father. May it protect you always."

"You... you sound like you're not coming back for a long time, Sarutobi-jiji."

Satsuki began crying.

"I'm scared! I wan't my onii-chan!" she wailed. "I want mommy and daddy!"

"Shhh... I'll take you to your family. Itachi is your brother, right? That's not a problem. I know where he is. _Clone_!" Kakashi cried out, summoning a copy of himself. "You, take Satsuki-chan to her family. They should be fighting or evacuating. Satsuki is going to be an older sister after all. Naruto-kun, you're coming with me." he finished, both clone and mage picking up their charges and dashing away to their destinations.

At the end of that night, Satsuki would have been safely delivered to the hands of her brother, who had lost an eye in the midst of battle, an eye transferred from his dying father as he had used his body to protect his son from a horrible death. The Uchiha clan remnants would forever remember the noble sacrifice of Fugaku Uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha, his wife and mother of Itachi and Satsuki lived through the night, although she would later die of childbirth due to unforeseen consequences, as little Sasuke was born, three months later.

Naruto on the other hand had a different tale to meet, a destiny to fill out, no matter how much the boy would later grow to not believe in the idea of predestined fate. Kakashi had taken him to a wooden tower of a building three stories tall, using some _Earth_ magic to make a platform to enter the office via the window, since it was the fastest way in.

Kakashi immediately put his hand on a rune which recognized his magical signature. Two scrolls popped out and the man unfurled them real fast, making sure that he had the right scrolls before snapping them shut. He turned around in the mayor's library before grabbing two more scrolls, one based on the magic_ Archive_ and the other on runes.

"Here, take these." Kakashi told Naruto, quickly pushing the scrolls into the boy's arms. The scrolls were somewhat of a handful for a regular adult, and therefor the boy could not hold them all to well. "There's a teleportation rune that the Mayor made for you a while back, saying that if you ever get in trouble that's where you should go. Hold those things better, Naruto-kun. I'm going to send you there, so get in this circle over here."

The boy did so, but tripped on the way there, partially out of fear, and part clumsiness. One of the scrolls fell away from him, sliding toward a rack full of scrolls, a loud and powerful spell outside shaking the rack so that a few of the said scrolls fell out.

Kakashi cursed under her breath. He needed to get his teacher's son out of here. The boy was like a brother to him, dammit, and he swore that he wasn't going to lose another precious person!

The silver haired man quickly grabbed three scrolls, hoping that one of them was the scroll that the boy had dropped, took of his jacket and put both his three scrolls and Naruto's three in it before tieing it up and putting it around the boy's neck like a bag. The scared boy was pushed into the circle as Kakashi put his hands near the runic sequence, pumping in magic.

"Kakashi nii-san. I'm scared."

"Don't be, Naruto. I promise that I'll find you after this, ok? And then... and then we'll go out for ramen. Yeah, how does that sound?"

"W-with Iruka nee-chan?"

"Yeah. With Iruka-chan. Now I want you to know that all of us here at Konoha love you. Good luck, Narut-"

He could not finish that sentence as a bolt of magic struck the mayor's office, arcs of lighting flashing everywhere, overloading the runic sequence. The runes then flashed violently throwing Kakashi back into a wall.

The man groaned as he got up from the explosion. He looked up in worry, but Naruto was gone.

"Whee is the boy?" a cold voice was heard and the _Lightning-Make_ and _Earth_ mage turned to see a man with an orange mask, a swirl stenciled in, black cloak with red clouds fluttering in an almost ethereal breeze formed by the man's powerful magic. He held a severed human arm in one hand, dropping it to the ground, a once proud white sleeve reduced to little more than bloody rags.

"The mayor..." only horror could fill his voice.

"Do not make me repeat myself." the order was emotionless, yet cold.

"To hell with that! What did you do the mayor?"

"Oh, the old monkey? Well he's still alive, should he be able to get the necessary medical help. I was _kind_ enough to do that for you. Now where is the boy?"

Kakashi now had nothing but a fierce grin that showed even under his facemask.

"Well I don't know now do I? That bolt of _Lightning_ magic affected the runic sequence. Nobody but Naruto-kun himself knows exactly where he is. You'll never get your hands on-"

He shut up in pain as the man shoved his foot into the young man's stomach, curb stomping Kakashi into the ground.

"Shut up. You're voice irritates me." The masked man said. "It matters not. Now the living lacryma is without a guardian. There is nothing standing between me and the boy. He and the power he is to come to will belong to me. I assure you that there will be no possible alternative."

Kakashi shivered at the sinister voice and trembled in pain. The man could only laugh as Kakashi succumbed to unconsciousness, body and mind weakened and unable to hold up to the oppressive and foul magic of the masked man.

'If only I was more powerful… Naruto… please… be safe…'

The boy on the other hand had woke on the mountains, a small jutting cliff supporting the boy's weight, but offering no means of escape. The boy began to cry loudly in fear due to all that had happened that day, the weight of all the seriousness of his situation finally catching up to his little three year old brain.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, his crying was a few decibels too loud.

A loud crack was heard as the jutting cliff gave way from underneath him.

The boy fell screaming in pure fear, holding onto the jacket and hat with all that he could, fearing the end as he approached the bottom of the mountain, only for a long reptilian tail of blue and yellow to grab him, preventing a messy death. The tail drew the boy into a large cave hidden by a mass of rocks, still screaming bloody murder.

"Quiet, child. You are quite safe now."

Naruto's face grew pale as he looked up to the face of one of the biggest creatures that he would ever see in his lifetime.

A dragon.

The dragon, a male, was covered with golden topazesque scales over its sleek body, spines and uneven scales of royal blue jutting out at random locations like dangerous weapons ready for battle. He snorted on the boy's face, hot air blowing out of its large nostrils and jolts of electricity dancing across his scales.

"Who are you, little one? How did you arrive here?"

Naruto broke out into babbling tears, snot running down his face and tears streaking down a dirty face. The boy retold the events of the day about how his village had been attacked, all the mages in fear of somebody with a mask. The dragon listened carefully, swaddling the boy in furs of the magical animals that roamed the mountains, asking questions with the utmost care to not break the fragility of the already breaking mind of the boy. The boy held the jacket to his face in the end, rocking back and forth in a fetal position, the old man's hat on his head.

"I'm sorry such a thing happened to you, little one. However, did your 'jiji' not promise to come back for that hat? Has the man ever lied to you?"

Naruto shook his head whipping his face on his now dirty orange shirt.

"Then he will come for you. Until then, I will me your teacher. You wish to be a mage, do you not? I will teach you powerful magic in his stead until you are strong enough to go look for your 'jiji' on your own or he finds you, little one."

"R-really?" the boy sniffed, "You'll do that, mister dragon?"

"Yes," the large magical reptile said, "You can consider me a parent of sorts. I am Minato, the great dragon of lighting."

That was the day when Naruto's life would change forever.

Naruto prospered for five years under the tutelage of the dragon, Minato, coming to call the great reptile as his own father. The dragon had recognized the _Whirlpool_ magic that the boy held, helping the boy teach himself through one of the scrolls that the boy had with him, left by his own mother. Minato never told Naruto how he knew of such magic, which had been believed lost, but the boy didn't question it as _Dragon Slayer_ magic was believed to be a lost magic as well.

Eventually the boy had even mastered the _Clone_ magic, in naïve hopes that his jiji would be able to find him had there been more of him. Still, this along with another scroll, the one of the magic _Archive_, the boy had been given rewards of wisdom from the dragon for good deeds, learning how to incorporate his _Transformation_ and _Clone_ magic with his _Dragon Slayer_ magic, leading to some awe inspiring results. The boy learned magic like a sponge absorbed water. Minato could only feel disbelief as the boy's magic jumped in leaps and bounds.

The boy had potential to truly become something great.

After the first two years, there was nothing left of the _Dragon Slaying_ magic that he could really teach the boy, telling Naruto that all other abilities of _Dragon Slaying_ are things that they boy needed to find on his own, to learn through trial and error. However, Minato did not stop teaching the child, lending the boy some of his scales, willingly given to fashion a spear and light armor. Making full use of the _Archive_ magic of Naruto, Minato taught him another way to fight, telling the child that in true combat, having only magic will be the pitfall of a mage.

The boy learned of the way of the Dragoon.

Being of small size, it took the child a much longer time to properly learn the forms and steps, and there had to be much improvisation to make it work properly, but the boy's _Requip_ magic really came in handy for his combat style.

In the end, the scroll of his father, the scroll of runes, and the last two unknowns were left untouched as one day, Minato disappeared.

Naruto had not been informed of this happening. The boy had rather been told that one day the boy must be able to walk his own path, to find and understand his own story.

But the boy wept for his father.

He waited for days, days turned to weeks, and the boy knew that his father was not coming back. He decided to not give up hope however, as he knew, deep inside, that he would meet his father again.

He had to, or his heart would not be able to go on.

The dragon had left one thing, however, a mask of the only orange scale the dragon owned, the boy's favorite color, and there was the rune for leaf, the symbol of where the boy was born, on it as a reminder to what the dragon once said.

"I understand now, Minato-tou-san!" Naruto screamed to the heavens, dressed in leather and fur clothing to combat the cold of the mountains, "I'll surpass you! I will! That's a promise of a lifetime, you hear? I will never break a promise! That is my way of the mage!"

And so the boy left the mountains he called home, estranged in a land he knew nothing of.

The boy drifted from villages and towns helping the people in ways that he could to get jewels, the currency of Earth Land. He learned the hard way how important having money in the world after the first town. Luckily he had some furs and skins of dangerous mountain monsters to sell, getting jewels that he needed to feed himself.

Now he was on a dinghy trying to reach an island. There was a quest mark posted up by the magic council open for guildless mages.

"Investigate the strange activity in a strange island off of the Western Coast of Fiore." Naruto spoke to himself, scratching the back of his head. "I'm supposed to meet some fisherman that gives me a spelled dinghy that will take me to my location: check. Find out what the hell is going on on this island..."

Naruto looked up to see a giant to see a giant tower on an island.

"And people don't notice this? There has to be some sort of working force here..."

Blue eyes widened behind his orange mask.

"Are those... slaves? That's... dammit!"

Using _Requip_ magic, the boy was now dressed in a magic plate armor made of enchanted steel, fomred to look draconic. Pulling a trident of made of jade lacryma and steel, he jumped into the air. The _Jump_ spell from his _Dragoon_ magic launched the boy into the air, landing soundlessly on a guard on one of the watch towers. Naruto propped up the man on a chair before _Jump_ing to all the other guard towers and doing the same.

Taking one of the lacryma spears from one of the unconscious guards and _Transform_ed into one of the guards before walking around the grounds, trying to figure out just what was going on.

However, when one of the guards started beating up a group of kids that were his age, he lost it. Walking up behind one of the guards, he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh? Jima? What are you-" his sentence was cut short as the lacryma of the spear smashed into the side of his face at max power, killing the man instantly. This brought a giant silence on the area as slaves stared at one of the guards kill another.

"Hey you! What the hell you think you're doing?" Another guard asked approaching the disguised Naruto. The mage angrily threw the spear like a javelin into the guard, killing him as well.

A burst of magic and a puff of smoke later, Naruto appeared in his armor, the mask on his face and once again _Requip_ing his trident. There were only four guards left, little problem for the battle mage. A quick _Jump_ ended the life of one before he killed the other three in a quick attack.

"_Rairyu no houkou_!" Naruto roared out, a giant burst of lighting crashing through the remaining three guards and destroying the gate to the dock area of the island.

"We-we're free!"

"Thank you so much!"

"Mages are here to save us!"

The majority of the slaves picked up tools and the lacryma spears as weapons, rushing off toward the docks, overpowering the few guards that were there, the former sailors setting up the ships to escape.

"Please, mister mage! You have to save her! Our sister Erza, she… they took her for something a day ago! My friend Jellal went down to the dungeon to save her, but neither of them can use magic and there are other slaves working in the tower itself! Please!" A dark skinned boy with light blonde hair begged, pulling on the straps of Naruto's armor.

"Alright. Lead me to her."

The slave boy, Sho, quickly maneuvered into the tower leading Naruto into the dungeons, some of the other slaves following. All guards were quickly taken down by Naruto with ease as he had much more training than they did. When they reached the bottom, they found that there was already a revolt going on, a red haired girl at the head, swords floating in the air via _Telekinesis_ magic and swords formed from _Sword _magic.

"Erza nee-chan!" the slaves cried out, tackling her to the ground, crying.

"You! You idiots! What are you doing down here!"

"This mage came to save us! He's really powerful!"

"Yeah!" the girl slave agreed, "He beat five guards in less than a minute! He has this really cool lightning power!"

Naruto looked at the girl, a bandage over one of her eyes, showing that something had happened to her during her service as a slave. He couldn't help but to think that her hair looked a really pretty shade of red, perhaps because it looked just like the color of all the pictures of his mother's hair.

"Thank you for helping us mister…"

Naruto took off his mask and smiled kindly.

"My name is Naruto. Now come on, we have to get out of here before more of the guards show up."

"You- you're only as old as we are!" one of the boy slaves pointed out.

"Yes, yes, now let's go!"

Everybody but Erza ran out as fast as they could, all the guards easily taken care of by Naruto's _Clone_s. She grabbed his arm, a worried look on her only eye.

"Wait. I have a friend stuck in the tower. The guards took him away, I have to save him."

Normally Naruto would have pointed out that she should leave and leave it to him. However, she had such a look on her face that he did not have the heart to refuse. The two climbed up the tower, rising to the highest floor of the tower that was finished, parts of the wall and the staircase that led to the next floor half finished.

The two looked as there was a blue haired boy their age looking off into the distance.

"Jellal!" Erza cried out "We're free now! A mage came to save us! We can leave the tower!"

The boy turned around, a dark smile on his face.

Naruto could feel the dark intent behind that smile, there was something sinister about the hat reminded him of the night when he was separated from his family in Konoha. He quickly _Requip_ed his mask and the Hokage hat on his head before blocking a magical attack with his trident.

"J-Jellal! What are you doing?"

"You can't leave Erza-chan. I need you. I'm going to finish this tower. I will complete the R-System for I am his chosen!"

No words could get through to the boy who was quickly surrounded by a dark miasma. The boy smacked around Naruto and Erza around with ease, his speed trumping all the years of learning that Naruto had and the raw talent that Erza owned. Naruto unleashed a barrage of wide spread attacks, nicking Jellal occasionally.

"_Rairyu no __Sukēru_!" Naruto cried out, bolts of lightning firing from his fingers like a machine gun of magic. Jellal appeared, light burns on his face and and body, in front of Naruto, a magic infused fist punching through the armor and the shaft of the trident, a burst of magic knocking both boys back before Jellal could kill him.

"Thank God that I used my lacryma trident… _Requip: Dragoon of Minato_!" Naruto called out, now armored in blue scale armor with yellow scales as trimmings, a helmet modeled after Minato's head on his own before tying the Hokage hat to his side. "_Rairyu no Raimei no Yari_!" Crackling blue and silver lightning surrounded his right arm, one single finger pointed as the spearhead of the spear that was his arm.

The two boys clashed with a violent burst of magic, flinging both boys into the unfinished walls of the floor as Erza could only stare in fear and worry.

Jellal got up shakily, the miasma now fading, but staying around him, not fully disappearing. Naruto did not.

"Do you see what happens when you oppose me, Erza-chan? Now come on, let's finish the tower together." He smiled, reaching toward the girl with his hand.

His smile was obliterated as the tower began to shake before the tower started breaking, crumbling down. Jellal screamed out in anger, the tower had been close to completion, but now he would now have to start over from the beginning. The miasma rose as the tower crumbled around his ears.

Erza had picked up Naruto, whose _Requip_ items had re-entered the Hammer Space with the exception of his mask, and had run out of the tower as fast as her legs could take her, going as far as to jump out of one of windows of the tower into the ocean to avoid being crushed by falling rubble. She had been lucky enough to spot the dinghy that Naruto had left in the middle of the ocean not too far from the island. Swimming desperately with Naruto floating on his back in the water, she reached the dinghy, putting the boy on with recently awakened _Telekinesis_.

After both Erza and Naruto had gotten on board, the magic of the boat brought them back to port where there was a short old man waiting for them in a fur trimmed coat and a strange drawing on its back.

When Erza desperately called for a doctor and was ignored by many of the townsfolk, he approached her and spoke soft words to calm her down before growing larger and picking up the boy on his shoulders, telling her to follow him. Erza, having little other choice, did.

A use of a special _Teleport_ Lacryma later, the tree appeared in a strange forest in front of a small hut.

"Porlyusica!" He called out, "I need a few favors!"

An old crone of a woman walked out the hut wrapped in a red cape and a gold ornament in her hair. Her unusual and strange pink hair confused Erza and she couldn't help herself from staring as the old man and woman got into a large argument.

It turned out that this woman was a healer that had known Rob, one of the slaves at the tower that raised Erza like she was his own daughter. Hearing this, Porlyusica made Erza an artificial eye free of charge.

"Now just look in the mirror, dear, tell me what you think."

Erza undid the bandages on her face seeing her eye again. She had been afraid that she would have only one eye forever, and was even happier that there was no scarring to speak of at all. It had been the third day since she had arrived here and even all of her previous scars had been healed away by the healer.

Remembering such things only made her cry however…

"Huh? That's not right… tears aren't coming out of your artificial eye… I could have sworn that I did this right… did I not put in the proper amount of pepper-quill? Or-"

"It's fine…" Erza cut her off with a smile, "I've already shed half my tears anyways. More importantly, is Naruto-san alright? He took a real beating saving me and my friends…"

"The Dragonkin?" Porlyusica scoffed, "He'll be just fine. Considering how he's one of _those_ I really shouldn't be surprised. He got up just this morning before you, you know."

Erza quickly ran out of the room to thank her new savior as the hermit healer only shook her head.

"So you're telling me that you want to join your guild?"

"Yes, I am the guildmaster, Makarov, one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"A Wizard Saint? Oh! You mean like old man Sarutobi?"

"The old monkey? Yeah, he was one of my mentors for a short while. Is he still alive? He disappeared from the eye of the Magic Council about two dozen years ago…"

Naruto looked down, his mask hiding the concerned look on his face.

"I-"

"Naruto-san!" Erza ran out of the hut, panting hard. She stared at the boy's eyes through the mask before bowing. "Thank you so much for saving me!"

Having been raised most of his life without the fellow ship of fellow humans for a long while, he had no idea to do when she began crying. Remembering what Minato did to him when he was first teleported into the mountains in which he grew, he hugged the girl, holding her tightly as Minato had done with his tail, letting her cry it out.

Had he known exactly what his actions would lead to in the future, he likely would have taken a different route.

When Makarov offered apprenticeship in Fairy Tail to Erza as well, Naruto fell prey to the puppy dog eyes of doom and was forced to join. Luckily since Naruto had actual magic mastery, rare for children the age of eleven as well as many adults for that matter, he was allowed in a full member, allowed to take on quests and everything.

The next day the two children walked up to the gates of the guild, which looked more like a giant mansion with a fancy sign and gate than a guild.

"Now, welcome to Fairy Tail." Makarov spoke before opening the doors, only to be hit in the face by a pie that was as large as she was.

Erza looked scandalized in her semi-formal clothes, a breast plate and some light armor over her clothing.

Naruto just laughed, wearing his hat, mask, and a white and red fur and leather coat, yellow and blue chains made from dragon scales wrapped around him.

"This looks pretty fun, eh, Erza-chan?"

He grabbed her by the hand running in laughing, tripping up people with his chains and _Clone_s startng a huge brawl with guild members and each other, many build members going as far as to think that they were under attack.

Erza could only blush at the chan and the close contact.

End

Spells:

Rairyu no houkou - Roar of the Lightning Dragon - Mid-A to Mid-C class spell - One of the most powerful and most common spell in the knowledge of any Dragonslayer, a straightforward burst of raw elemental magic is launched at the enemy

Rairyu no Sukēru - Scales of the Lightning Dragon - C to low B class spell - good for taking out many enemies at once or for fast foes as it creates a machine gun or shotgun effect upon release as 'scales' of lightning shoot out that have slight homing effects since it is electricity

Rairyo no Raimei no Yari - Thundering Spear of the Lightning Dragon - incomplete A class spell - meant to be a one shot one kill technique modeled after Naruto's nii-san Kakashi's Lightning-Make: Chidori spell (which is exactly what it is in Naruto canon, but shaped slightly like a soaring bird) It is actually incomplete as of now since Naruto does not have full control over this spell, leading to the explosion when had this spell been mastered. It surround Naruto's right arm, turning it into a living spear, the fewer fingers used the more focused the power. However, Naruto must use the Dragoon of Minato armor as it is too powerful to use at the current moment.

Requip: Dragoon of Minato - Armor made from the scales of the Lightning Dragon Minato, who mysteriously disappeared after teaching Naruto magic for five/six years.

All other spells are as described like Clones, Transformation, etc.

Status:

Naruto Uzumaki

11

Magic:

Lighting Dragon Slayer

Clone

Transformation

Whirlpool

Requip

Dragoon

Classification: Roughly low B class, listed as C class by the Magic Council

So, review and tell me what you think people. I don't want to spend time on this and people tell me this is stupid, so I'm going to wait a while for responses before even working on another chapter. However, I would like to think that this was a good use of three hours that I didn't need.

I tried making him strong but not godly. He lost against Jellal even with all that training, didn't he?

I would like to point out now that I have no Beta reader, nor do I plan on doing so (my apologies for those who are scandalized) so some missed errors are to be expected.

Any flames will be used to light my BBQ grill so I can eat my Korean BBQ in peace.

And this is an AU for many reasons, so not everything will stay the same, folks!

With much appreciation,

KSLCross


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm likin the reviews I'm getting, the more honesty there is the better I think, ha ha. I'ma work on this for sure now now that I'm getting into it. I will say that transitions are my biggest weakness, however. I'm just not good at making them work, I'm afraid.

GrimAngel163: One word review says it all my friend, rotflol.

A: Come on, Jellal may have had no training, but the guy had power from freakin Zeref, bro. The guy's supposed to be like the most powerful villan-mage that ever existed! I just thought that it might make sense. Besides, the little bastard got lucky. I flipped a coin: yes I did.

Doom13: Wow, I rarely get a request to avoid a harem although this is my only fanfic. Still I would have appreciated an explanation, dude/dudette. (Doom is a hard word to place a gender on)

No other real interesting reviews besides that.

Disclaimer: What's the opposite of yes? *flutters eyes* I also do not own Fueled by Ramen. I just thought that it may lead into some possible interesting events in later chapters.

Begin!

"Fight me!"

"Aye!"

"No."

"Fight me!"

"Aye!"

"No."

"Figh-" Natsu Dragneel, a pink haired boy, dressed in a black waistcoat with gold trim and white pants that cut off just below the knee and tied with black bandages, shirtless with a white scale scarf around his neck, flew backwards as a large leather boot was _Requip_ed and _Telekinesis_ed, hitting him straight between the eyes, knocking him back into another boy who was dressed in just a pair of shorts, starting a fist fight between the two.

"Ay-" a blue cat with a head as large as his body froze as Naruto waved a little trio of strung up sardines in his face. "Fiiiiiiish~~~" the cat purred quietly, taking the food from the blond's hands eating them with great relish, tail wagging happily.

The now fourteen going on fifteen year old teen now shook his head. It had been about a three years and a half since he had come to join Fairy Tail. The guild was filled with crazies running about the place, many of the mages were wild, but kind, people. However it seemed that the guild would often take in little kids with the potential to be mages to be like a bunch of apprentices. The master would have the mages that could go out into the field teach many of the younger ones who could not.

Even Naruto had to take part, pissing off one of the girls named Mirajane who had refused to accept that somebody as much as a goofball as Naruto could even be a mage. Not that it helped that the boy had been a year younger than she was. The white haired girl could usually be found dressed in somewhat punk to gothic Lolita clothing and was very skilled in _Trnsformation_ magic and was learning to use _Take-Over_ magic, the next level of it. The girl had talent, Naruto admitted, but even he knew that she wasn't ready to go on a real mission yet.

In a mission anything could go wrong.

Just like how Naruto had a mission when he had to deliver a scroll from one town to another, and a squad of mages from a Dark Guild had attacked, having received false intel about the location of some scroll that was to be a map to some ancient treasure. It wasn't and the scroll was just a very long letter as well as some business information put together.

Luckily the bounties were worth the effort.

Or the time when a Hydra attacked a port that he was to protect from a bad infestation of mischievous water sprites.

Or when an ancient and supposedly 'extinct' volcano blew up when he was helping build a village near by with the use of his _Clone_ magic.

Or the… well, you get the idea.

He had the greatest record for being put into danger for supposedly no combat quests.

Erza called him a danger magnet.

Half the guild agreed to that unanimously.

However now wasn't the time for such thoughts for Naruto was eating the holiest of foods, the ambrosia and nectar of the heavens, the one, the only… Ramen.

He had some of the noodle soup on the first day that he had come to Fairy Tail and had been addicted to it on the spot. The chef of the guild, a _Cuisine_ mage by the name of Ichiraku, had made the dish a year before Naruto's arrival at the guild. Now in all honesty, that was about a quarter of all the food that he made a day thanks to Naruto's never-ending energy as he took dozens of quests and never-ending crave for ramen.

The boy even made a shirt that had the words 'Fueled by Ramen' on it, made by Reedus Jonah and his _Picture_ magic. However now that Naruto had gained a lot of fame in Fairy Tail being the youngest A-rank mage, the once humble phrase had started a whole fashion line, the recipe for Ramen becoming much more popular, meaning that Ichraku didn't even need to go on quests anymore, being able to support his daughter, Ayame, a _Water_ mage what was learning _Speed_ magic.

She was often found working with her father in the café, however, an wore a white apron over her usual outfit of a loose red long-sleeved shirt, a leather vest, and a knee length skirt. Ayame also liked to wear bandannas a lot, to keep her long hair away from the food. The sixteen year old only recently got approved for quests and was working with an _Illusion_ mage named Kurenai.

Speaking of being approved for quests… Naruto remembered that it was the first time that Natsu would be going out on a quest. The master had assigned Erza and Mirajane to go with the twelve year old, since they were both fourteen and had been going on missions for a while now, quickly rising in the ranks to both recently reach the rank of B class mages.

The two argued all the time about the strangest things.

He shook his head as he ate ramen and read his scroll on runes using his _Archive_ magic variant _The Scholar _to get a better understanding of various runes and their functions. In all honesty, Naruto didn't need it and rather was using it to memorize the runes better. The teen had always had a good grasp on runes, better than most users of it, like if it was ingrained into his DNA.

That in no way made him an expert, however as he almost blew off his foot once trying to make boots that could fly. It was not a pretty sight.

Laxus still made fun of Naruto for that, especially because his _Lightning_ magic was ineffective against his fellow blond. Laxus even went as far as to make friends with another mage their age named Freed Justine who had a talent for runes that almost rivaled Naruto's.

Key word being almost.

Unlike many forms of magic that Naruto had to work very and incredibly hard to learn and utilize properly, runes were literally second nature to Naruto. Freed just couldn't match up no matter how hard he tried.

"How the hell do you eat ramen through a mask?" a fellow mage named Cana Alberona asked sitting next to the blond, sipping on a bottle of beer. She was a curvy brunette with long hair, figure still filling out. She had recently taken to just wearing a bikini top now, claiming that sometimes she spills alcohol, but the last thing that she wanted was have good clothes with lots of beer stains.

Strangely it seemed that only Naruto believed her. He couldn't fathom why.

"Why did you start drinking since you were thirteen, since you were clearly underage then?"

"Oh come on. I want to know so that I can see if I can find a way to make drinks just flash into my mouth like you do with your food and drink. Then I will at least not get hell for drinking in public. I'm fifteen for Fairy Tail's sake. I think that I can get some bottles of beer once in a while."

"… Don't you mean kegs, miss I-turned-legal-three-days-ago?"

"Kegs, bottles, tomato, to_ma_to. And you bet I'm legal, for more things than just drinking, too. Now you gonna show me or not?"

"Fine. Now look carefully. I'm only going to show you this once." Naruto replied, ignoring the implied statement from his frequent job partner.

The whole guild tiptoed toward Naruto and Cana trying to figure out this mysterious secret.

"This is a trick that I learned from a man I considered my nii-san when I was young. He only showed me once and it took me a while to figure it out. Now to be nice, I'm going to do this slowly, ok?"

A wave of nods met him.

Naruto picked up some noodles with his chopsticks, brought it up to where the mouth would be on his mask had there been a mouth. And in the blink of an eye it disappeared.

The whole guild face faulted.

"That's not possible!" Natsu cried out. "Your dumb mask doesn't even have an opening for your mouth!"

"…Did you just call this mask… dumb?..."

"Yeah! It's not even a cool shade of orange and you have some weird target on your forehead that looks like a leaf! It's really-"

"_Whirlpool: Joushou Uzu_!" Naruto cried raising an arm, and Natsu's scarf unraveled before wrapping up his body raising him to the roof of the building and tying itself there.

"You bastard! Let me down right now!"

Naruto just turned around to go back to his ramen, making small talk with Cana.

"Come on, I'm sorry! I have a quest to go on! Don't do this to meeeeeee!"

He tried to get his partner, Happy, the blue cat, to use his _Aero_ magic to fly up and untie him, but a few more sardines and Happy was truly known for his namesake.

Natsu could only glare angrily at Happy for the supposed betrayal.

"Naruto onii-chan, Natsu was being stupid, let him down, please?" a cute white haired girl asked. She was dressed in a light forest green sundress, Mirajane's sweet little sister, Lisanna. She was like everybody's little sister in the guild and was pampered by everybody as well as being loved for her innocence.

She was also a practitioner of _Take-Over_ magic like her sibling Mirajane and Elfman, her focus being with animals. That being said, it only made her puppy dog eyes of doom that much more realistic and effective. She had found an egg with Natsu about three or four years ago, believing it to be a dragon egg. However when it hatched, Naruto was surprised to find that Happy came out of it.

In all the naivety of a child, she declared herself Happy's mother, claiming that that made Natsu the father to satisfy her crush on him as well, something that Naruto noticed Natsu was happily oblivious to, much to Lisanna's ire. Still, people believed that they probably would be married when they were older, making Mirajane hate the boy more.

Another question as to why the master was putting the two on the same quest.

Mirajane, Natsu, and Erza… the master must have really wanted a headache.

So Naruto let the boy down, although nobody could say that it was all too gentle. It was fine, however as Lisanna didn't complain seeing as how it was Natsu's idiocy that caused the incident in the first place.

Nobody insulted the mask and got away with it.

After finishing his fifteenth bowl of ramen, Naruto waved off Erza on her mission, getting a slightly wider smile and slight tinting of the cheeks back. Naruto liked that he had such an effect on her. He realized after a while that she liked him, even with his thick skull, but really didn't know what to make of it. He just wasn't in the market for romance at the moment, so he didn't know what actions he should take. He was flattered, of course, but really didn't want to date Erza if she was still suffering from some sort of savior's syndrome.

God knew that he already had too many fangirls who didn't have magic to have one that did. Especially since he was the one that taught her the _Knight_ form of _Requip_.

Although he had let it slip that Erza and the master had been the only two people in the guild to see his real face about a month ago. So many magazine journalists and fangirls had hounded her for weeks about it.

Teasing her was so much fun.

Almost as much as pranking, albeit nobody had been able to place the blame on him yet.

After all, who are you going to blame when you step into an invisible rune sequence that strips you of your clothes? Macao sure couldn't find a figure to point a finger at although he was rather jumpy for the rest of that month.

However, one irritating part was that while Erza scared the living crap out of most of her guildmates, everybody knew that it was Naruto that could calm her down or reduce her into a blushing heap of jello, putting him in some situations that he wished he could have avoided, like one of the more senior guildmembers making Naruto's clothing see-through, stopping her from going on a rampage about the proper etiquette that should belong in a guild, and caused her to faint, a little bit of blood coming out of her nose.

Come to think of it, Mirajane started flirting with him not too long after that incident to annoy the hell out of Erza before even that even, but she started getting more physical about it afterwards.

Naruto shook out his thoughts.

He felt like a piece of meat.

Ignoring that, he left in a magic four-wheeler toward his secret training grounds miles away from Magnolia town.

On a mountain path there was a little rest stop called Urahara's. Upon arrival, one could see a little redhead boy was fantasizing about some sport named baseball and picking on a smaller, sad-looking black haired girl, her hair up in twin pigtails.

"Yo, Jinta-kun, Ururu-chan. What's up?"

"Ah, hey Naruto aniki! Can you teach me how to make my _Ogre_ magic stronger? The power boosting spell thing that you have for your _Dragoon_ magic is similar to mine, so I was wondering if you could help me with it."

"Sure, if you stop picking on Ururu-chan for the rest of the week."

"Cool!"

Naruto left a _Clone_ to deal with the hyperactive boy and patted the girl on the head, getting a thank you from the girl. The sliding door opened and a tall, tanned man with rectangular framed glasses and a blue apron with the logo for the store on it covering a simple white polo and jeans.

His name was Tessai, and he was one giant of a mage, a practitioner of _Binding_ magic and _Titan_ magic. Not that he really needed the _Titan _magic, being almost seven feet tall himself.

"Ah, Naruto-dono. Please come in! Urahara-san has made the proper _Translation_ lacryma so that you may glean the secrets of that scroll. And-"

"Yeah, I know Tessai-san. I trust Urahara to not use the knowledge of the scroll against me. Besides, as brilliant as he is, the man has no magical power. A shame really, he's such a genius."

Naruto walked in to find Kisuke Urahara laying on his back, a black orb with a orange eye marked on one side, a blue eye on the other. The man's outfit was modeled after the Eastern Lands of the Orient kingdom, wearing wooden geta, hakama pants, a haori, and a striped bucket hat to hide his upper face.

"Ah~ Naruto-san. Here is your lacryma, as requested, and the downstairs training facility is open for your use. Yoruichi-chan will make sure that you don't hurt yourself in the midst of teaching yourself this magic."

A blue cat not unlike Happy hopped onto Naruto's shoulder, dressed in what looked like a backless black body suit and a loose orange overshirt with two white straps across her shoulders.

"Meow. Hey there, Naruto-kun."

"Hey Yoruichi." The teen laughed scratching the Exceed behind her ears, getting a purr in return. "Let's go then. I'm really interested in why my dad would have the encryption on the scroll, I have to find out exactly what it is."

Walking over to the inside of the store, Naruto flipped over one of the tatami mats that were used in lieu of a carpet, uncovering a metal door. He opened it and jumped down.

He unfurled the scroll after landing at the bottom finding himself in a strange caver that looked like a wasteland in the middle of nowhere, the top of said cavern enchanted to look like the sky outside.

"That's what's in this scroll? Dang... how did my dad get his hands on this relic? Dammit, there's no way that I'm gonna be able to get this down before the S Class Trials... Craaaap. Looks like I'm going to have to just get the basics at least then... _Clone_!"

Yoruichi yawned cutely.

"We're gonna be here for a while, aren't we?"

Three months later...

"Welcome to the Multi-Guild S Class Promotion Exam! This is the last of the trials!" the announcer cheered, "These are the cream of the crops from various guilds all across Fiore and the whole of Earthland! Our contestants have defeated the natural wild of the Forest of Death and solved the mystery of the Living Turtle Island for their first two trials, and the final trial of the death march through Demon Country is now finished! Only six contestants remain! Now they will fight each other, to prove their magical power! The rank of S class can only be awarded to those who either defeat their opponent, or those who the judges feel that do truly deserve the title. However, there are three judges and the belief has to be unanimous! These will be three matches that you will not see the likes of for the rest of your lives! This Trial in specific takes place only once every decade so place your bets quickly, folks! NOW! ARE YOU READYYYYY!"

The crowd roared out their approval, sending bursts of magic into the air like fireworks.

"In the blue corner, the man that is descended from the blood of heros! The one! The only! Laxus of FAAIIIIIRRRYYYYY TAAAAAAAALLLE!"

The Fairies in the audience went wild, giving great support to their team member.

"In the red corner, a man feared as the Demon of the Bloody Mist! Give it up for the favorite of Guild Kirigakure, hailing from the great town of Kirigakure, we of the Magic Council give you Momoichi Zabuza , the _Sword_ and_ Water _magic master!"

Another portion of the stadium went wild, water and ice spells shot up into the air.

"Boo!" Natsu spoke out befor being glared at by Erza, quickly sitting down with a scared look on his face.

Meanwhile, on the stadium floor, a large dirt field, the two contestants circled each other.

Laxus wore something besides his usual outfit, opting for a leather and fur magic battle armor that Naruto had been kind enough to make for him before the Tournament. The _Lightning_ mage would never admit it to his fellow blond's face, but it made him look badass. It was form fitting, runes to amplify his lighning and to help raise his magical defence criss-crossing all over the leather. It was a simple black with grey and red fur trim coming out of the collar, sleeves, and used as trimming.

Zabuza on the other hand had nothing but a pair of loose pants tied up by a metal belt with a buckle that had the guild symbol for Kirigakure marked inside it. His pant legs were bound by bandages and wore combat sandals for easy movement, and had bandages hiding his lower face and covering his neck.

The bell rang, signifying the beginning of the match.

"Lets rev this up! _Lightning Storm_!"

Laxus's form burst with electricity and a large orb of lightning formed in his hands, peppering Zabuza with bolts of lightning.

In response Zabuza _Requip_ed a giant zanbatou as large as he was, if not larger with a large, perfect hole near the tip of the blade and a semi-circle edge near the handle of the blade, the whole blade looking like a butcher's knife from a bad horror film. The Executioner's Blade - Kubikiribōchō.

"_Kiri no Jouzan_!" the muscled man cried out, swinging the blade furiously.

He launched out many shockwaves of _Water_ magic that seemed to melt the bolts of lighning as they rushed to Laxus. Realizing that the move could sort of nullify his _Lightning_ magic Laxus dodged the attack weaving through the gaps that the shockwaves formed.

"To hell with this! _Thunder Palace_!"

Laxus threw his hands into the air, forming lacryma with his magic. Large, six feet wide orbs appeared in the air around the two, the symbol for lightning inside of them and a black, spiked band wrapped around it.

Zabuza ignored the orbs recognizing them for what they were. He had heard enough of Laxus's famed _Thunder Palace_. Hopefully the timer wasn't set too short, as while they were more powerful when set to last longer, the sheer quantity that Laxus made would be more than enough to beat him if the timing was right.

Rather the topless man gathered his _Water_ magic before sending a _Daibakufu_ at the blond.

The huge swirling vortex of water rushed toward Laxus who grinned, letting it hit him.

The crowd cheered and gasped, some fearing the worst.

Makarov remained calm. Laxus was his grandson. He knew what he was doing.

After all, one could kill as many _Clone_s as they wished.

"What a loser. _Thunder Palace Heaven_!"

The lacryma wobbled before rippling like water and bursting into raw electricity. Laxus had realized that Zabuza had not nullified his _Lightning Storm_ at all, rather making the magic fade into the air. However, when lighning fades into the air, it makes static, making it easier for his _Lightning_ magic to travel through the atmosphere.

Which was perfect as all _Thunder Palace Heaven_ was just a glorified explosion.

Crack, boom, and Zabuza was left a twitching mess on the ground.

"The winner is Laxus of Fairy Tail! Please give him a round of applause!"

Laxus had a wide satisfied and proud smirk on his face as he rushed into the Fairy Tail portion of the crowd which essentially became a huge moshpit of sound.

Zabuza had impressed only two of the three judges however, as the third judge felt that Zabuza should have known that creating static for a _Lightning_ mage was the most idiotic mistake that one could have made.

The next match was one between a Karen Lilica from the Guild Blue Pegasus against Aria The Great Sky, the strongest of a new team in the Guild Phantom Lord.

The girl was scantily dressed and appeared to have gotten as far as she did mostly through luck considering how she was quickly taken down by Aria without much effort one spell that seemed to actually drain magic out of his foe.

Or perhaps he was simply that strong.

Needless to say that the girl didn't get any approval, since Phantom Lord just completely and utterly dominated the competition.

"Now in the blue corner, a man from a newly reformed guild, the Guild Uchiha Fan! Here is a man who is already being considered for the position of a Ten Wizards Saint! The living legend! The lord of fire himself, UCHIHA ITACHIIIIIIII!"

The general spectators went wild with some interested applause from various guilds who were obviously interested in seeing if that guild could be engulfed into their own.

"And now, the youngest S class wizard candidate that anybody's seen at the tender age of fourteen! Ladies, you want to keep an eye out for this fellow. They all him the Dragoon of Fairy Tail and the Legendary Ramen Eater, owner of the Fueled by Ramen franchise, he who has never taken of his mask, we give you the one, the only, UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

A bolt of lightning fell from the sky striking the ground. When the light died down, everybody could see Naruto standing in his usual combat outfit, the Hokage hat proudly on his head, coat fluttering as he plucked a spear out of the ground. A simple steel trident was in his hands poised and ready to strike.

"Begin!"

The two stood there staring before Naruto slowly moved out of his battle stance, standing at ease.

"What's he doing?" Mirajane asked Makarov, "The dumbass is going to get himself killed if he just stares like that."

Makarov frowned before shaking his head.

"Naruto was born in a village called Konoha, where the Uchiha Fan Guild once settled down and disbanded in. Now that they've picked up again obviously means that the village is no more. Naruto must recognize the man as he's standing like that. Don't you see how his spear shakes? That's fear and worry running through him."

"Bullshit!" Natsu cried out angrily, "Naruto ain't afraid of anything!"

Lisanna pulled on the boy's scarf shaking her head before pointing at Naruto.

A nervous murmur spread throughout the Fairies.

Sending his trident back into the Hammer Space, Naruto took off his hat and mask. Walking up slowly to Itachi.

"I-Itachi nii-san?... How..."

"Naruto-chan. I didn't know you joined up with Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it I'm awesome. Hey since you're here, old man Sarutobi must be here, right? Where's the old man? I'm holding onto his hat and I promised that I would bring it back to him. He's here right? If you guys from Konoha made a guild you could have contacted me sooner, I swear. Now where is Sarutobi-jiji? Huh?... Itachi-nii..."

"I'm sorry, Naruto-chan... Sarutobi-sama... didn't survive that night... his wounds were too extensive and there was nobody capable of powerful enough _Healing_ magic to save him..."

"NO! Don't screw with me, Itachi! He has to be here! The old man's too stubborn to die!"

"His last words were for me to tell you that the Hokage hat belonged to you now, Naruto... I'm sorry but that's just what happened. Had I been able to I would gladly give up my life so that he would still be here-"

"Shut up!" magic started to pour out of Naruto in suffocating and wild waves, erratic.

Naruto could not accept that.

The old man was like his own grandfather, taking him in when the orphanage kicked him out and teaching him magic to protect himself. Just knowing that he himself survived when the old ma did not brought a terrible guilt to the teen.

Naruto's mind went a full blank, unable comprehend anything but anger and sorro.

The Uchiha jumped back as multiple applications of the spell _Whirlpool: Joushou Uzu_ were cast on the ground sending up twisting whirlpools of dirt, dust, and stone.

Itachi grimaced as he send out bursts of _Goukaku_, shooting large fireballs from his mouth, knocking the swirling funnels of earth back toward Naruto. A twitch of the blond teens hand had them land far away from him exploding in large clouds of dust that surrounded the entire stadium floor.

The crowd was in an uproar, but there were those who were absolutely terrified.

Up in the Uchiha Fan section, both Uchiha Satsuki and Hatake Kakashi gripped the metal railing in worry. Neither had seen the lovable blond in a decade and the first time that they had to see him afterwards, the teen lost it, letting his magic control him. It was a dangerous thing to do, let one's magic take full control, but they could tell that it was much worse than they hoped.

Naruto had snapped. The old man had been one of the few people that the boy had really let in close to him. Sarutobi had known every fear of Naruto, every quirk, impulse and had been the world to him in Naruto's younger years.

Naruto may have been fighting now to try and find himself, but to do so, it was more than possible that he would end up killing Itachi.

Sasuke, Satsuki's younger brother by almost three years went wild, just seeing an incredibly exciting match, not knowing the severity of the situation.

In the Fairy Tail portion, the whole guild had gone pale. Never had they seen Naruto be anything but cool and collected. Sure he was still impulsive, could be overly flirty and mischievious when bored, and had a tendency to be an idiot, but a large portion of the guild looked up to the blond as whole.

Above all, Naruto valued the worth of life, often bringing in injured wild animals to the guild for treatment and care.

But this Naruto aimed for killing blows, putting in enough magic to snap even a powerful mage in half. It scared almost everybody, even Laxus who had never though that Naruto had anything but benevolence in him.

Inside the dust cloud, Naruto put on his hat, tears running down his face like a small river before letting out a scream, raw _Lightning_ magic using the minerals in the dust to electrify the boy's surroundings, making Itachi cry out in pain, jumping backwards out of the thundering cloud of dust.

"_Rairyu no Hotengeki_!" Naruto's voice split the crackling cloud as spear-shaped bolts of lightning fired upon Itachi, the barrage of spears embedding themselves into the ground, not explding with magic on impact, limiting the raven haired man's mobility.

The twenty three year old grimaced before firing a _Karyu Endan_ at Naruto, a huge oriental dragon of fire flying headfirst at Naruto.

"_Rairyu no Houko_!"

The spells collided an explosive backlash, blowing away the dust. Both villagers of Konoha stood there staring at each other, a look of understanding forming between the two mages, small grins slowly forming on their faces, the negative emotions bleeding out of Naruto as adrenaline started pumping into his blood.

"_Archive Magic: Sharingan_!" Itachi cried, the pupil of the eyes turning a ruby red, three black tomoes appearing in the pupils.

"_Requip: Dragoon of Minato_! _Requip: Gungnir_!" Naruto cried, a trident with a blue shaft bound by circular rings of yellow scale pieces holding the shaft together, the three pronged spearhead

Naruto _Jumpe_d into the air and at the peak of his jump, he _Clone_d himself, falling in deadly rain of Dragoons. Gungnir's magic, blessed by Minato himself, activated, making each clone strike Itachi who constantly used the _Kawarimi_ spell to constantly replace himself with either another clone or a nearby rock/boulder.

Naruto was surpised that Itachi actually managed to survive before a smile slowly began forming on his face, matching Itachi's own although, his now red eyes flashing with excitement, the tomoes spinning madly after having survived the life and death experience.

"_Rairyu no Jiran_!" Naruto called out raising a hand, and all the lightning spears left from the _Rairyu no Houtengeki_ shooting up for the heavens, hitting clouds that had been drifting about lazily in the sky. Now these clouds grew darker before starting a full blown out thunderstorm.

"You better now, Naruto-chan?" Itatchi called out before calling forth his magic which surrounded him shining many shades of red and orange like that of fire.

"Not quite, Itachi-nii! There's still one more thing I have to get off my chest!" the blond replied, taking the hat off of his helmeted head and sicking it up in the air. "Sarutobi-jiji! Watch over me! I'll show you what I can do! You got that? Dattebayo!"

All nervousness in the audience ended after this statement, now everybody feeling nothing but adrenaline and a solemn desire to want to see this match all the way through.

Naruto sent the hat back into the Hammer Space before having half of his remaining clones _Jump_ into the clouds using them as cover and supercharging them with electrical power. The other half charged at Itachi, the original included with unreal speed.

The Uchiha fired off another _Karyu Endan_ that although severely weakened by the heavy rain, appeared to tear through the crowd of the Dragoon _Clones_. Unfortunately for him, almost all the Narutos came out largely unharmed, the magic of the spear having nullified the magic in the _Karyu Endan_, turning it into a simple fire that the rain quickly erased.

There was a fierce close combat battle as spears were swung, stabbed with, only to be met with fierce opposition as Itachi redirected the thrusts of the spear to hit other _Clone_s and killed many of the magical constructs with well placed kicks and applications of spells when the _Clone_s could not block with Gungnir.

"_Illusion: Yuugure no Karasu_!" Itachi whispered breaking apart into a large number of grey crows, the birds crashing into _Clone_s, popping as well as flying outside the group of meleeing where they fired _Goukakyu_ into the crowd of _Clone_s. However, other _Clone_s of the young Dragoon ended their _Jump_ by coming down on the fire-breathing crows in a flash of lightning.

The illusion and both its layers was quickly broken with another raw burst of magic.

"Sorry, Naruto-chan. I'm ending this!" Itachi spoke up, his black cloak burnt and torn by lightning as he faced Naruto who's armor's cracks were healing itself through the power of the thunderstorm. "Even a storm of this level can't douse the strongest of flames, Naruto! _Flame God Slayer: Amaterasu_!"

A wave of black flame spread out from Itachi's right eye, forcing Naruto to _Jump_ to dodge, landing behind Itachi firing another _Rairyu no Houko_ at Itachi, met by another _Amaterasu_ neither spell able to overcome each other, resulting in a dead end. Neither able to over come the other, both cut off their magic to the spell before backing off.

"Geez. You got crazy strong, Naruto-chan."

"You too, Itachi nii-san. But what the hell are you doing? That magic is the one that burned down our village isn't it?"

"I'll explain it afterwards. One move to end this?"

"Sure. You better not die, nii-san!"

"I won't, but the same to you, Naruto. _Flame God Slayer: Ken no Amaterasu_!" A longsword of black fire formed in his hand, easily five feet long, the flames originating from Itachi's eye. Fire surrounded the right side of his body where the blade was held, forming a rough armor for some protection.

"_Whirpool: Rasengan_! _Union: Lightning Dragon Slayer: Rasenwakusei_!"

Naruto's _Dragon Slayer _magic flared up as a terrible sound of static rose in the air, lightning boosted clones breaking down to _Lightning_ magic and shooting toward Naruto's hand. A _Rasengan_ made of _Lightning Dragon Slayer_ magic formed from the supercharged former _Clone_s swirling and grinding in on itself, forming rings of electricity that spun furiously around the unstable orb, magic lightning arcing between the rings.

A silent hush overcame the audience as the deathly crackling of black flames and the screaming static of the electric spell.

Both mages dashed.

A huge magic shockwave burst out as the _Ken no Amaterasu _and the _Rasenwakusei_ collided, sending many in the crowd who had gotten up in anticipation into their seats, the magical pressure knocking them back in, going as far as sending Happy flying into master Makarov's face.

The _Rasenwakusei_ started to break down the _Flame God Slayer _Magic, the longsword of black flame struggling to hold up against the grinding and disintegrating power of the _Rasenwakusei_. However, Naruto had not been able to master the final level of the _Rasengan_, leading to the slow unraveling of the orb. Both Naruto and Itachi put more power into their attacks, pushing their spells to the limit. Then the modified _Rasengan_ burst in a large explosion of magic energy.

Naruto could barely see a flicker of the black _Amaterasu_ flame brush by very close to his face, a small serpent-like tongue of flame almost licking his face tenderly. The blond scuffed along the ground, once, twice, thrice, before coming to a slow halt, body making and imprint in the mud as he slid.

Naruto groaned in pain, a dull twinging and throbbing in his right arm after using the _Rasenwakusei_.

Three points of the arm burned in pain.

Three, hopefully clean, breaks.

"Crap..." Naruto groaned, all lightheaded as he put his hat away, putting the orange mask back on his face. "I knew that I shouldn't have used that..."

He fainted then, low on magic power and fainting from intense pain.

Itachi rushed over to Naruto, using the little _Healing_ magic that he knew to make sure that Naruto stayed stable, knowing how dangerous being depleted of magic was.

"Whew, that was quite the show, wasn't it, Yoruichi-chan?"

"Yeah, Naruto-kun always makes the best explosions."

"Ha ha. Well, let's visit our friend, shall we? They're carting him off to the infirmary right now, you know. I'd like a _Recollection_ lacryma of his earlier trials, they'd definitely be interesting to watch."

End

Spells:

_Whirlpool: Joushou Uzu_ - C class spell - Rising Whirlpool, manipulates any nonliving object to rise up like a flying whirpool, making this a rare spell that can be used to be classified for just about any element

_Lightning Storm_ - C class, B class in the hands of Laxus - forms an orb of electic magic in his hands before using it as a medium to launch bolts of lightning at the enemy. Laxus modeled it after Naruto's _Rairyu no Sukēru_ after seeing it in one of their few joint missions just to piss Naruto off.

_Kiri no Jouzan_ - A class spell - The Fog or Mist Divide sends out a shockwave of _Water_ magic that changes the flow of magic just slightly to change the flow of opposing magic. Very useful for the disruption of _Illusion_ magic, used in this case to part Laxus's _Lightning_ magic into many miniscule parts that dissipated to static in the air, leading to Zabuza's downfall.

_Thunder Palace_ - A to S class spell depending on the use of the spell - large orbs of _Lightning_ lacryma are formed up in the air. They have a timer set to it before it homes in on the enemy using Laxus's _Organic Link_ magic. However, should the opponent ever attack it, it will explode, the offender being damaged through _Organic Link_ magic for equal damage. Can be detonated willingly or the lacryma can be forced to lose its shape, turning into raw magic, changing the name of the spell to _Thunder Palace Heaven_.

_Daibakufu_ - A class spell - The Great Waterfall spell, also known as the Giant Vortex, a spiraling vortex/waterfall of _Water_ magic is flung at the enemy, more than capable of killing those caugh within its mighty waters. It is a derivative of _Whirlpool_ magic that was gifted to the Magic Council as a sign of good will when the Uzuamaki Clan and Guild formed and took root in Fiore more than two centuries ago. The majority of the Uzumaki clan has been wiped out by Zeref during his reign of power.

_Goukakyu_ - C to B rank depending on application - The Great Fireball is essentially just that, a large fireball is launched at the enemy through the user's mouth, an obvious emulation of _Dragon Slaying_ magic. It can also be modified to use a a powerful flamethrower.

_Rairyu no Hotengeki _- A class spell - Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halibard is an armor-piercing move meant to cut down foes with high defence. Spears of lightning are formed before they strike the enemy. They do not dissappear unless the caster wills them to however, as in the hands of a _Lightning Dragon Slayer_, this move can have more uses than just limiting enemy mobility or breaking through armor.

_Karyu Endan_ - B class, but A class in hands of a true master - the Fire Dragon Bullet is a notoriously hard to control spell, but a very destructive one. This is the next step to the _Goukakyu_ and will forever cause Natsu jealousy as he will be unable to use it.

_Archive Magic: Sharingan_ - an unranked spell exclusive to only those of the Uchiha bloodline, able to see past illusions, predict enemy movements, and copy many spell with the exclusion of magic like the Lost Arcs and _Slaying_ Magics.

_Requip: Gungnir_ - unranked _Requip_ spell - summons one of three spears that Naruto made with the scales of Minato. Gungnir is the second most powerful spear in Naruto's collection, it too being a trident. It's special ability is it's ability to erase magic and home in on its target, meaning that in theory the weapon is to have a 100% accuracy.

_Kawarimi_ - E class spell - The Body Replacement spell is a must have for any battle mage without extremely high defence as it replaces the body of the mage with another object or living organism depending on skill level. However, it can be very disorientating, especially considering that one's point of reference is instantaneously switched, although the disorientation can be nullified with the use of the _Sharingan_. However, this spell drains more and more magic if used in quick repeated sessions.

_Rairyu no Jiran - _C class supplementary spell - The Lightning Dragon's Pride uses lightning, sending it into the atmosphere to magically call forth a mighty thunderstorm changing the weather to favor a _Lightning_ mage.

_Illusion: Yuugure no Karasu_ - B class illusion spell - Crow of the Dusk Illusion is nothing more than a diversionary tactic, even though it is a dual layered illusion, meaning that when one layer is broken, the second layer comes into effect, tricking the target the think that the illusion was over. The caster seems to burst into a flock of crows that disperse and attack the enemy.

_Flame God Slayer: Amaterasu_ - S class spell - The Illuminating Heaven spell uses _Flame God Slayer_ magic, focusing it through the caster's right eye, gaining power in exchange for wearing down at the eyesight of the user. Itachi learned this and many more in hopes that he would be able to get revenge for the day when he can meet the man in the orange mask again and beat him at has own ground for retribution and peace of mind. However, as the right eye belonged to his father, Itachi does not lose sight in his right eye for the power boost, as the magic does not fully acknowledge the eye as his.

_Flame God Slayer: Ken no Amaterasu _- S class spell - Sword of Illuminating Heaven or the Blade of the Sun God is a melee spell usually meant to be a one hit-one kill. Once the blade touchs the enemy the black flames of Hell will spread quickly over the body of the enemy burning for seven days and seven nights or until the body is burnt into less than ash, which ever comes first. Flames can only be dispersed by the caster.

_Whirlpool: Rasengan_ - A class spell, S to SS ranking when an element is applied - the Spiraling Sphere is the ultimate grinding tool and armor breaker. The spell is considered incomplete, however as the Uzumaki had made the spell with the intention of having it mixed with some sort of elemental magic. Naruto tried using a variation mixing it with his _Lightning Dragon Slayer_ magic, but it blew up on him, costing him the match, but saving himself from being burned by the black flames. _Rasenwakusei_ is the Spiraling Planet, mixing the grinding power and destructive ability of both _Whirlpool _ and _Lightning Dragon Slayer_ magic. However, Naruto can only pull it off one out of five times.

Status:

Naruto Uzumaki

Age 14, almost 15

Classification:

A Class mage, noted that he is definitely worthy of S Class title which is still pending and undergoing judging

Magics:

Lighting Dragon Slayer

Clone

Transformation

Whirlpool

Requip

Dragoon

Archive - The Scholar

Unknown (from his father's encrypted scroll)

Wow, I think I may have gone too far with this chapter, ha ha... I'm sorry if it seemed like the plot was ignored, I just completely got hella into the story, lols. There will be more plot building in future chapters and Urahara will make the lacryma that shows all the trials that Naruto went through eventually for the S Class Promotion Trials, you will see it.

However, I think that the fight between Naruto and Itachi was pretty epic. I just needed to get some of the excitement out of my system.

NOW REVIEW!

With anticipation,

KSLCross.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: First I apologize because my netbook apparently was having a herp-derp moment every time I tried to spell out Fairy Tail. Stupid keyboard. See if I ever use you again, stupid netbook. I'ma scrap you. I swear I'll do it. How does Tail turn into Tale anyways?

We even have a little game now called the punishment game now.

It trips up my writing, I drip wax on its circuitry.

Do YOU know what wax does to electrical components?

That's right, it's on you little piece of crap.

Oh, and Fanfiction spammed my email so much about how so many of you added me to your favorites list, or the Dragoon of Fairy Tail, at least. It's filled up three pages on gmail! Wowz. Thanks for the support people!

Disclaimer: If I owned either franchise, I would make a third series about when the two worlds were combined in a AU universe and Naruto would get all kind of ass, excuse me for supposed vulgarities, this is rated T. I may even change it to M and add some Lemons and Limes to make a nice Sprite later, even though I prefer Dr. Pepper. DP for da win folks!

Begin!

"Urgh... my head..."

Naruto opened his eyes, vision swirling and stars still flashing across his sight.

"I've never actually had severe magic depletion before..." the teen groaned, "Somebody needs to get me some electricity and fast..."

The mage sat up wincing at his sore body, half noting the cast on his right arm. Deciding that it was safer to keep the cast on, but finding all the other bandages to be itchy, irritating, and simply distasteful, the blond ripped them off, making sure that none of the stitching popped. Naruto stared at the surprisingly smooth skin, the faintest ridges of hardened scar tissue indicating that he had ever even been injured.

"Huh... oh well." Naruto shrugged before pulling out the medical string from the stitches with his fingernails, grateful for his ambidexterity. "Why the hell were there so many stitches? I heal fast even without magic. Goodness..."

He smiled however as he affectionately rubbed the orange mark of Fairy Tail on his abdomen. He did however, not that there was a strange scar right next to it, almost as if some sort of thick needle had been stuck in him. Naruto ignored it, believing that it must have been stray shrapnel that had done such a thing.

Flinging on one of his regular coats that somebody had been kind enough to retrieve for him, Naruto walked out of the med bay of Fairy Tail. He hoped that whoever had been able to break into his home was not a fangirl of any sort... He'd have to change the runic sequence that he had set up for his apartment's security system again, probably.

He cursed under his breath. That meant more work for him.

Fairy Tail's med bay was actually rather extensive and located right next to the women's dorms for some strange reason. Naruto couldn't help but to feel that it was because of the master's perverse tendencies. He had even heard Makarov speak of it once, something about raising the spirits of the wounded, whatever that meant.

But if there was one thing that Naruto hated more than anything, even fangirls, it was the med bay. He didn't end up there often, but the nursing mages and the _Healer_swould constantly try to see what he looked like under his mask and seemed to enjoy recording how fast he healed and making a giant experiment out of him. Naruto hated feeling like an object.

Luckily the mask had a rune inscription on the inside so that it could only be taken off with his consent, so he was safe, but that didn't mean the others knew or didn't try to find out what Naruto really looked like anyways.

_Requip_ing the Hokage hat, Naruto walked into the main room of the guild, witnessing members of Fairy Tale getting along surprisingly well with the members of the Uchiha Fan Guild, the last remaining members of the village of Konoha.

There were a group of teen mages chatting with the younger members of Fairy Tail. Naruto chuckled as he saw Natsu trying to pick a fight with a strange mage in a green leotard/jumpsuit with orange legwarmers. The kid had a bowl cut and really thick eyebrows, not to meantion he was screaming something about the flames of youth. Must have been his magic, Naruto thought, puttin away the idea in his head. Lisanna and a pink haired girl was trying to calm down the boys who both wanted to fight for some reason, giant grins on their faces.

Looking at another corner of the guild, Naruto smiled as he saw Kakashi with an arm around the shoulders of a slender, tanned woman in a green and black outfit not unlike that of Kakashi. Her hair was tied up in a rough ponytail, stray strands of hair sticking out and a light scar extending across the bridge of her nose. The blond grinned as he realized that the two had finally gotten together, mentally congratulating his Iruka nee-chan.

He recognized Satsuki and some kid that looked about Natsu's age, physical appearance a mixture between Itachi and Satsuki aruging with Gray about the finer points of _Elemental Alchemy_ and how _Lightning-Make_ supposedly beat _Ice-Make_ any day. Satsuki laughed as the two began having a flashy contest about who could create the most elaborate object with their magic, both teens coming up with the most ridiculous things to model their magic after..

The masked teen quietly slipped off to sit next to Itachi and Makarov who were sipping sweet drinks in their hands, discussing about both magic and sweets. It appeared that Itachi had never lost his pocky addiction even now and was complaining about how his little brother Sasuke could not appreciate the finer point of 'awesome on a stick'.

"Yeah, well ramen is still the best." he said sitting down.

The two elder mages smiled as they greeted Naruto.

"Nice to see you're up, Naruto. The day's been rather crazy, you know. Oh, you've been in the med bay for almost a week. A new record I think." Makarov grinned teasingly as Naruto shook it away, ordering a half dozen bowls of assorted ramens, hushing Ayame who was serving, telling her that he wanted to see how long it would take his fellow guildmembers to notice that he was up.

The girl grinned good naturedly, congradulating him on how well the boy had fought yesterday.

When Naruto heard the word yesterday, he gave Makarov a flat stare.

"So I may have exaggerated. Sue me."

"I was worried, Naruto-chan." Itachi smiled, taking a long draft from his hot chocolate.

"I'm not that little anymore Itachi-nii. You don't have to call me chan now. That's embarrassing. I'm an A class mage now and I have been for a while."

Makarov grinned widely.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." He grinned, passing an official looking roll of paper over to Naruto, "Congratulations Mr. Youngest S Class mage."

"...Oh hell yes... WHO DA MAN? I DA MAN! WHOO! I'M FINALLY S CLASS, BABY!" Naruto cheered, surprising the hell out of most of the mages. He began running around the guild waving his arms frantically in the air, getting lots of laughs.

"...Didn't he want to see how long it would take for our guilds to realize he was even out here?" Itachi asked Makarov, a confused face worn on the normally seemingly emotional man's face.

"You're only a kid once. Besides, Naruto-chan may be talented, but when it comes down to it, the boy's an idiot."

"Hey! Naruto-nii is up already!" Natsu cheered excitedly, "Hey! Naruto! Fight me!"

Naruto smacked his fellow _Dragon Slayer_ into a table.

"To hell with that! I'm S Class now! Ha ha! I can go on huge missions like saving princesses, protecting the kingdom from demon invasions..." He stared off into the distance, daydreaming about future missions of 'pure awesomeness'.

"Naruto-kun! You're alright!" Satsuki cried out happily, quickly getting up from her seat, "It's only been a day, you shouldn't move so fast! Where are your bandages, you should'nt- you pulled out your stitchings? Those were in case your wounds open up again! I don't care how fast you heal, mister, those were for your own good. And your not even wearing a shirt!"

"Eh? Satsuki-chan? C-come on, they itch." Naruto replied, breaking out of his reverie. "Besides, I'm fourteen now. Almost fifteen. I'm a legal adult almost, I can do what I want."

"Now,don't be a big baby, no wonder you lost to Itachi nii-sama."

"Am not, Satsuki-teme! Besides, your shirt shows your midriff miss I-have-a-belly-ring!"

As Naruto and Satsuki argued about his state of dress, the girl blushing as her hands roamed the blond's scars, fingers lingering more than necessary, a feral looking boy turned to a pink haired girl sitting next to him.

"Uh, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, Kiba?"

"Weren't those two supposed to have been separated for ten years?"

"Well Itachi-sama said it was something like that. That's when Konoha was burned to the ground. We're all too young to remember it, but Naruto-san and Satsuki-chan probably do."

"...Well they're really friendly already."

"Yosh! What flames of youth! Naruto-san is already ready to explode in the flame of youth and go on the ever so youthful S Class missions! I too will become S Class in next year's exams or I will-"

"Shut up, Lee!" came a unified shout from the members of Uchiha Fan.

"Who's the girl with the duck butt for hair?" Mirajane asked, sipping on her soda, a short distance away, eyeing the girl with obvious disdain, "She's getting a little bit too friendly with my prey."

She stretched back, silver and black tube top showing off her lithe body, "Makes me want to put her in her place."

"...Duck-butt head?..."

"She said the forbidden words..." a blond girl whispered in hushed tones.

The pink haired girl named Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, like Chouji when people call him... you know..."

Satsuki walked over to Mirajane's table where her brother Elfman, a tall youth with spikey white hair, slowly inched away to avoid the coming cat fight.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

The girls glared at each other, wisps of magic leaking out of them.

"What's going on here? I leave for three minutes and you're already getting in a fight with our new comrades-in-arms? Typical of you, Mirajane." Erza said as she walked into the room from the door that connected the main building to the girls dorms. "You really are like a wild beasts."

"Hey, Erza-chan!" Naruto spoke up, oblivious of the rising tension between the two girls, _Jump_ing lightly, landing in front of the red haired teen before hugging her and spinning the poor girl around. "I passed the trials! How cool is that!"

When he placed her down the girl was red-faced and smiling but hyperventilating.

"Congradulations, Naruto-kun."

"Hm? You sick? Your face is all red like a tomato, Tomato-chan."

The girl blushed further for being addressed by his nickname for her in public, trying to hide in the plates of her armor-blouse. Her embarrassment turned into a sort-of pride and excitement as Mira and Satsuki both gave the redhead the evil eye.

However, Naruto, seeing this had a deviously and deliciously evil idea.

"Geez, you are sick, aren't you?" He asked slipping the mask down and touching foreheads in a mock show of checking Erza's body temperature, using her long red hair to hide his face. "Your skin feels like it's on fire. Are you sure that you don't need a _Healer_ look over you?"

It didn't take long for the poor girl to faint away, Naruto quickly slipping on his mask and feigning oblivious worry. To hell with what the others said about relationships: flirting and teasing was fun.

However, perhaps it wasn't the best idea to do at the moment as Satsuke and Mirajane both appeared behind him, dark, oppressive magic leaking out of them that shadowed their faces, making their eyes appear as if they were glowing. Both girls grabbed Naruto by his elbows, lifting him up in a team effort before carrying him off to a broom closet right by the bar.

Moments later the sound of scuffling and arguing could be heard before Naruto's muffled voice spoke out. "Fine, I'll show you, alright?" There was a silence following that before the girls walked out red in the face, almost stumbling as they walked past each other muttering words that none of the other mages could hear.

Itachi only stared at his sister, amused, before turning to Makarov who had a grin threatening to split his face in two.

"Is your guild normally like this?"

"Somewhat. So, does your guild want to join us now?"

Itachi looked on cooly as Cana stormed into the broom closet to see what was so amazing about the 'idiot-blond's face' that turned the other two girls into a pile of goo. A large, almost fangirlish scream was heard before Naruto ran out, Cana holding onto his leg, the blond trying to put his mask on properly.

"Marry meeee~~"

"LET GO, CANA-CHAN!"

The _Flame God Slayer_ mage chuckled.

"As a branch guild, right? I don't see why not. Besides, half the reason for forming the Uchiha Fan Guild again was just to find Naruto, anyways. Besides, this guild looks like it'll be fun to be in."

The two shook hands, sealing the deal.

As Naruto tried to shake the hormone driven Cana off his leg, a small orange and blue blur flew into the guild through an open window, bouncing off the top of Cana's head and landing gently on Naruto's own, forcing the fifteen year old to let go.

"My, my. You're rather popular with the ladies, Naruto-kun."

"Yoruichi? Hey thanks for the save there! How are you?" The blond asked, scratching her behind the ears.

"Mmm. Much better now that - ooh, that's the spot, right there - I know you're alright, Naruto-kun. Did you prrrrr get your S Class ranking?"

"Uoh!" Natsu exclaimed, getting up unexpectedly, "It's another Happy!"

"Aye!"

"Excuse me?" Yoruich asked, "What do you mean another Happy?"

"It's another dumb blue cat like you." Cana grumbled getting up from the ground, hormones affecting the girl a little less now.

This got Yoruichi really mad as she tried to explain what an Exceed was to the alcoholic _Card Magic _mage and to Happy, who really just stared at the female Exceed, constantly offering the girl fish in a innocent way of trying to gain affection, although greatly annoying the female Exceed and Naruto who was getting sick of fish being slapped into his face in the clumsy attempts.

As interesting as it was being informed what exactly Happy was and hearing some interesting theories of exactly how they came to be in Earthland, the female Exceed going on about some sort of magic bringing many of their species into Earthland from a distant place called Edolas, the guild could really, as a whole, focus on one thought.

How good looking was Naruto to get such a reaction?

Lisanna, as curious as she was, ignored the thought as she tried to get Natsu to calm down, as he kept poking the Exceed who angrily attacked the boy, blue fur turning brown and purple as magical energy burst from her body.

"She came all this way and didn't even tell me what her reason for being here was..."

Stealing the _Fire Dragon Slayer_'s bowl of half finished ramen, Naruto walked over to Kakasi and Iruka, greeting them with a hug and whispers of congratulations coming from both sides as Kakashi held his girlfriend closer, giving her a little kiss to the temple through his mask.

"So how did you two get together exactly?"

"Oh, you know." Kakashi drawled lazily, "You just can't fight the flow. I swept her away, no problem."

"Excuse me? If I recall I refused you at least three dozen times."

Kakashi laughed nervously as he pulled his girlfriend closer to him.

"Not now, dolphin-koi. I'm trying to be a good role model..."

"You know I can hear you, right? Besides, you'll always be my nii-san. I don't think getting rejected so much by Iruka nee-chan makes you a good role model at all though..."

"Ah, they grow up so fast and become so cruel... Iruka-koi, where did we go wrong?"

"S-stop clinging to me like that! You're a grown- ah! Watch the hands, Ka-kun!"

"...Isn't that the name of Kakashi-nii's dog summon?"

"That's Pakuun! Why is everybody picking on me all of a sudden..."

Itachi felt a chill run up his spine.

Maybe joining Fairy Tail would be more trouble than it was worth?

He hoped not.

Makarov only smiled as his 'children' were so much more filled with life with all the new blood that had arrived into the guild. He called out for Ichiraku and daughter, Ayame, to come and break out the drinks and fire up the ovens because Fairy Tail was going to have a feast tonight in celebration of two S Class mages and the addition of a branch guild.

The mages all burst out in cheers of happiness, Cana perking up most at the thought of more alcohol, waking up Erza and snapping Satsuki and Mirajane out of their funk.

"Whooo! Ramen me up, old man Ichiraku! I'm gonna get some good eating tonight!"

Itachi laughed, scooting over to Naruto who was sitting just two seats away from him, chopsticks in both hands.

"So, how are you feeling now?"

"Much better. I can't change the past, I guess, so I'm just going to keep looking forward to the future. Did you give him the traditional Konoha burial?"

"Yes. Sarutobi Hiruzen was buried in the flames of the Leaf, so that his ashes may scatter among the trees and spread the will of fire."

"Amen" they both finished.

"Still, why do I feel that I'm the only one that got seriously injured? You're walking around without a problem at all. Is your magical resistance really that high?"

Itachi shook his head, pulling up a sleeve, showing a bandage covered forearm.

"You got me good, Naruto-chan. I'm only moving around because of a modified _Puppetry_ magic right now. I'm still healing and I can't eat anything but semi-solid food at the moment."

"Oh... sorry."

"It's quite alright. I've always had a bit of a weak constitution. I just pushed myself more than I normally did. However, our fight gave me a few new ideas on how to make my _Flame God Slayer_ better. It appears to be a more complex version of _Dragon Slayer_ magic and having close contact with a _Fire Dragon Slayer_ will really help me master my magic of choice."

"Ok." Naruto said before devouring a bowl of ramen in five and a half seconds, "Then tell me this. That was the same type of fire that burned down Konoha, right? Then why are you using it?"

"That man... the one in the one eyed orange mask... also had the _Sharingan_, the _Archive_ magic that is only possible through the blood of the Uchiha. This meant that some part our family line had split somewhere. I looked into our history and found that we had originally been a small clan of mages practicing the art of _Flame God Slayer_ magic. The only way to beat a _Slayer_ type mage is to pitt another _Slayer_ against the first. So if I master my _Flame God Slayer_ magic, then we will be at a stand still. That is when I plan to get revenge using all the other magics that I learned over the years. I will be ready for that day, I swear it. Sarutobi-sama was precious to all of us. I cannot rest in peace until I know justice has been wrought for that night."

"So I can help, right? The bastard isn't immune to my _Lightning Dragon Slayer_ magic or my _Whirlpool_ magic. Besides, there's something else I'm trying to learn from my father's scroll that might surprise you. It's slow going and I barely have the basics down, even though it has some familiarity. But I'm getting there."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well-" Naruto was interrupted by another bowl of steaming hot noodles and broth.

The boy dove into it with a gusto, both pairs of chopsticks flying furiously.

"I see you've mastered the art of masked eating."

"Yup. I used to see you and Kakashi-nii do it all the time. Had to figure out how to do it myself eventually. I just... Hey, where's Laxus? I thought that the headphone loving bastard would be up on the second floor, all smug and proud, but the idiot isn't even here. What's up?"

Itachi looked over at Makarov before turning to Naruto.

"Laxus fell ill. You likely know of his well hidden yet weak constitution, no? He got magical poisoning after the battle, the shockwaves from our magic wasn't good for his system. His father and Master Makarov's son Iwan Dreyar helped heal him up, but the man... did something morally wrong to heal Laxus."

Naruto didn't have a chance to ask why before the doors to the med bay opened up angrily, Laxus in a yellow and black longsleeve and black pants, ignoring the happy mages of Fairy Tail who tried to congratulate him.

"Old man." He said stepping in front of Makarov. "We need to talk."

Makarov nodded quietly, all mirth gone from his face, looking at Naruto and jerking his head, indicating to follow.

The blond _Dragon Slayer_ just shrugged at Itachi before following the pair up to the master's office on the second floor.

"Why, dammit?" Laxus screamed out the moment the door closed, runes of soundproofing activating, "All my dad did was help me! Why the hell did you kick him out? What's running in that senile head of your brain?"

"Hey, calm down, Laxu-"

"Don't patronize me, Naruto! This isn't your business! I don't even know why my gramps call you up here, but it's better that you leave."

"Actually," Makarov interrupted, "This is exactly Naruto's business. Laxus, when you were young, we discovered you had incredible magical talent, potential that I felt would surpass even my own. However, you were physically weak and so your father and I used a broken dragon scale of the Lightning Dragon Minato years ago in the mountains of the Cloudridge Mountains in the northern border of Fiore. Using it, we strengthened your body with the power in a broken scale we had found by a river. It saved you from succumbing to that horrible sickness when you were ten. However, I did not foresee that it would make a _Lightning_ mage out of you."

The blonds both stood in shocked silence.

"Wait... Laxus is about six years older than me... that's when I first met Minato tou-san."

"Your father felt that he could make a _Dragon Slayer_ out of you and had been reaseaching ways to do so until Naruto came to Fairy Tail. However, I forbade him from contacting Naruto in fear that he would so something rash as he did last night."

"Why? What did he do?"

Makarov stared at Naruto, his old eyes staring apologetic at Naruto who started grabbing at the puncture like scar by his abdomen, bringing up his shirt and fingering the scar tissue.

"I'm sorry, Naruto... last night my son snuck in with a dark mage by the name of Orochimaru and extracted some of your magic and DNA and grafted it onto my grandson, Laxus. I was forced to banish him from the guild last night the moment I found out. I am planning to turn in his information to the Magic Council as a dark mage."

"W-what he hell are you talking about gramps? My dad... there's no way he could have done that! No way! Don't screw with me!"

"Laxus! You're nineteen. Control yourself."

"NO! Everytime I feel like I did something on my own it becomes a result of somebody else's meddling! Am I not my own man?"

"...Laxus, take a deep breath. You've just become an artificial _Lightning Dragon Slayer_. The first thing a _Dragon Slayer_ has to do is control his emotions or embrace them in a positive manner like Natsu does. If you don't you become nothing but a wild beast."

The older blond gave the masked teen an angry look before turning to the master.

"I'm sick of this. Am I ever going to leave your shadow? People give me so much fame and attention just because I'm your stupid grandson! I hate this! Do you have any idea how that feels? Is any of this even my own power? Or am I now just a bad knock off of Naruto?"

"Laxus, you need to-"

"SHUT UP!" Laxus cried blasting Naruto with a blast of _Lightning_ magic, sending him through the wall and rolling on the second floor before he righted himself.

The entirety of the guild entered a shocking silence as Naruto gripped his arm, the bones being jolted in the middle of the healing process.

"Do you see why you need to cool your head, Laxus? It was hard for me when that happened too."

Laxus glared before storming out of the Guild.

Makarov shook his head before walking out of his now broken office door.

"Ignore that. Family spat. Enjoy the party!"

People listened and got back into festivities, but the mood was not exactly the same for the rest of that night.

Weeks later, Naruto found himself staring at the S Class Missions board, trying to decide what mission to take. Contrary to popular belief and to both his and Laxus' annoyance, the board did not have as many missions as he would have liked it to have as there were really no incredibly dangerous or abnormally complicated missions every day. Generally three came up in about a week's span if one was lucky, but there were many on the board that even the strongest of guilds didn't want to bother with, showing how dangerous it was for a newbie S Class.

That and most S Class mages liked to work alone.

Of course, the blond had one that was expected to be over his head anyways and saved a fortress full of Rune Knights in the mountains from an invasion of a small demonic army. The demons were once a powerful group, the demons, being known once as Zeref's 5th infantry group, known for their ferocity and power. However the four hundred plus years of being separated from their master's power had weakened them to the point of being forced to replenish their magical reserves by sucking it out of powerful lacryma and mages just to be able to sustain themselves.

While the majority of the Rune Knights were, in fact, mages with a few mundane humans to be able to do physical labor that the Knights feel they are 'above' doing, they also liked to use lacryma to boost the potency of their attacks so that their jobs may be done a lot faster than normal. Plus with the funding of the Magic Council, the Rune Knights had little worry about such a thing as running out of lacryma.

However when in a remote location like their own placed to protect Fiore from foreign invaders, should such an occasion arise, to prevent blindsiding, it often meant that getting large troops to and from such a location was a time consuming thing. It was much easier for just one mage or a small group of mages to reach such a place.

And not having been fully informed by the Council of the severity of the situation due to a lack of proper intel on their side as well, the teen had gone in there half blind. Still, it seemed the fates liked to really mess with Naruto as Laxus had approached the location as well as it stated that all mages would be hired regardless of experience and that mages could join regardless of whether or not the job was already taken by others.

Laxus seemed to take it upon himself to avoid Naruto whenever possible, turning up the music on his magic headphones or completely ignoring his presence. Laxus was just flat out rude.

Naruto himself could not tell whether his friend blamed him for what had happened to his father, ashamed for his own weakness, our simply could not look Naruto in the eye for whatever had happened for whatever reason.

But in all honesty, Naruto didn't know how he should feel about it.

He was a _Lightning Dragon Slayer_ because he was blessed by Minato, not Laxus. He had sweat blood and cried many tears to master various aspects of his magic, even until the point of exhaustion, many times fainting before even being able to reach the safety of his father's cave where he could safely rest. When he found that he was able to finally use that magic...

He had never been as happy as he had been on that day, nor did he ever see Minato glow with such pride, such love, and such joy as that day.

Yet it was practically handed to Laxus in some over-glorified magical syringe.

He didn't hate Laxus for it. He couldn't bring himself to.

But really, how unfair was that?

As much as it suited the masked blond to ignore Laxus as well, he went out of his way to make conversation with his friend.

He didn't make any way with the problem until the first night of attack.

Now the two S Class mages had been informed that there were a group of unknowns that came in the night spiriting away many Rune Knights, none able to escape back and return, but when Naruto and Laxus both stepped out dressed as Rune Knights themselves, they were besieged on all sides by armed, almost reptilian demons with beady eyes.

Most were a uniform grey, scales and claws, many armed with spears and swords and odd bits of armor that they had pulled off from the corpses of the Knights they had carried off.

Up on the ramparts of the fortress, the two had made quite the lights-show, bolts and flashes of lightning blasting everywhere decimating and utterly obliterating the enemy forces. Without speaking, they fought, perhaps their bonded blood and genes giving the two who rarely worked with each other a teamwork that only came from brother soldiers in times of war.

Perhaps fellowship formed in a magic bond, through their _Dragon Slayer_ magic and through Naruto's flesh and blood.

That night the Rune Knights who witnessed the two fight called them the Sons of Thunder, a name that would soon spread throughout the lands of Fiore.

It was only after then that Laxus started talking to his friend again.

The apology he offered to Naruto was weak, pained, and above all, clumsy, but Naruto waved it off, knowing how proud his fellow blond was. And it was then when Naruto taught Laxus the art of _Dragon Slayer _magic.

It was only then that he felt like an aged dragon-father looking after a clumsy and unlearned hatchling human.

This magic wasn't about flashy moves, piercing the scales of dragons and being able to consume one's own element, with the exception of magic from one's own body of course, both Laxus and, embarrassingly enough Naruto, learning that fact the hard way. _Dragon Slaying_ was about the beauty of contained raw power. Sure, with enough work anybody can have raw power, but to be able to use that in the most effective manner, getting the fullest results possible from the smallest amount of power. In a way it was restraint in mass destruction and devastation.

Finding beauty in the power of ultimate destruction.

Laxus took to the power idea a little two well, getting almost arrogant about it. However, it seemed that the moment that Laxus used his _Lightning Dragon Slayer_ magic, he entered one of the more powerful power-ups of _Dragon Slayer_ magic, namely the self-buff spell _Dragon Force_. Perhaps it was because the magic was drawn from Naruto's upper body that Laxus's _Dragon Force_ was incomplete, giving the older blond's upper body a huge power boost and raising the mage's magic power through the roof, but also they found that Laxus could not use his _Dragon Slayer_ magic as effectively as Naruto's nor did _Dragon Force_ boost any of Laxus's lower body capabilities.

Another unfortunate reminder to Laxus that he was still the knock-off.

But Laxus seemed more at peace with himself, if not by much.

Naruto sincerely hoped it was a good thing.

The newly named Sons of Thunder eventually rushed the demon army's stronghold, wiping them off from the face of Fiore and returned home relatively unscathed, their first adventure a great success and showing the power of the two and of Fairy Tail.

However, that was one of the more upper S class missions and most messages on the board left were meant to be a team effort, calling for multiple mages, which was a big problem for most guilds since S Class mages don't grow on trees.

So now here Naruto was, bored out of his mind, idly playing around with a small cylindrical lacryma that Urahara had given him the day before.

"Store your memories of the S Class Promotion Trials my ass. Bastard didn't even tell me how to do so." he sighed, where did all the excitement of Fairy Tail go?

"NARUTO-NII! FIGHT ME!" Natsu's overly energetic voice was heard from the first floor.

"You've got to be kidding me... Where's my little tomato when I need her? Ah that's right, she's on a mission with Iruka nee-chan and Cana-chan."

The _Lightning Dragon Slayer_ leaned over the railing of the second floor, a bored look in his eyes as he looked down at Natsu who was ranting and fuming about something that Naruto didn't quite hear as he was not paying attention.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Gah! You've recieved Kakashi's hip attitude! You must go down there and explode with the flames of youth!" another S Class mage from Uchiha Fan named Maito Gai, the trainer and mentor of Rock Lee, the glorified mini-me in the grean leotard and orange leg warmers, screamed out passionatly, pushing Naruto over the railing.

The man had been an S Class since the age of eighteen before settling down in Konoha two years later. It was unfortunate that Maito Gai had only gotten to live in Konoha for about a year an a half, but the man had loved the village as if it was his own homeland.

"Dammit Gai! What was that for?"

"I don't know." said a sultry voice, long bare arms wrapping around Naruto's neck, budding breasts pressing into the male mage's back, "But you landed right into my lap, _prey_."

"Mirajane nee-chan is relentless..."

"Don't forget shameless, Elfman-nii."

The older white haired girl gave her siblings a look, making them shut up and flee to their friends.

Elfman had actually become quite good friends with Lee and a feral looking boy named Kiba, a fellow _Take-Over_ mage. Lee was a practitioner of the lost magic, the _Eight Gates_ which he was learning from his teacher, Gai, and _Limit Breaker_ magic.

Lisanna, who still claimed she was going to marry Natsu, the two being much closer to being a couple now, had made good friends with _Healing_ mages Sakura and Ino, the girls also doubling as _Strength_ and _Toxin_ mages respectively. The girl huddled with them to gossip and talk about who they felt that Naruto would end up choosing as a girlfriend.

Lisanna also had to draw Natsu over to her with a few coy words and saying things with the intent to confuse Natsu and gain his attention through his idiocy/curiosity.

"Mmm. How is the big bad S Class Mage doing today?" Mirajane asked breathing on Naruto's neck, smirking as she felt him tense. "You seem bored... you want me to keep you company?"

Company?

Yes, he could use some company on his S Class quests and missions.

The problem was it wasn't like he could form a group of S Class mages just for missions right now...

Wait!

Could it be?

Laxus left two days ago with three of his friends for a mission and knowing Laxus, now that he was an S Class mage, there was no way that he would go back to the lower level missions on the first floor.

And how could A Class mages get a taste for S Class missions or get stronger without lots of training or going on_ as teammates for S Class missions with S Class mages_!

Now it made sense!

Fairy Tail was about pursuing one's dreams to the fullest and forming family bonds with friends, comrades, and allies! That was it!

"...Yeah. I do need some company."

"H-huh?" Screamed out the guild as a whole.

Naruto turned around quickly, grabbing Mirajane's hands and looking her straight in the eyes, ignoring her madly rising blush that crept even down her neck.

"Please take good care of me."

However, Naruto hadn't been speaking out loud, and to everybody else it had sounded like a confession.

Plus, Naruto had forgotten that there was a journalist from Sorcerer's Weekly, a gossip/news magazine for guilds and their mages, that was present to interview some of the rising stars of Fairy Tail, which would lead to future problems for Naruto.

However, none of that mattered as Mirajane, who was now being called Mirajane the Demon for her _Take-Over_ magic that used the souls of devils and demons, fainted in his arms.

And the journalist had managed to snap a picture as Naruto leaned forward, taking a step to grab her now limp body, preventing her from falling, but at the angle that the camera was at, some light editing could be used to make the scene look actually romantic and intimate.

So, the unnamed journalist snuck out, nobody stopping the man because of their own shock.

"Mira-chan? Hey, get up! I need a team for an S Class mission! Mira-chan!"

The guild as a whole did one massive face-fault.

Still, it was inevitable that Mirajane would get up and Naruto would explain what exactly he had meant by what he had said.

He also invited along two other mages as for some reason Mirajane's siblings did not wish to come along, something about a good opportunity, although Elfman didn't look to happy about missing out on such a 'manly' mission.

He seemed to like that word a lot after being friends with Lee.

Still, it wasn't quite a big enough group as the quest called for a group of four.

Naruto then decided to invite Levy McGarden, solid B if not low A Class mage. Her magic, _Solid Script_ would come in very handy during a practical situation, making her a perfect support mage as well as away to keep Naruto's power up if he needed a boost as she could literally form the word Lightning made out of lightning.

So he had a bit of a selfish reason for asking her to join him, but her teammates in her normal group, Shadow Gear, were currently out of commission in the med bay after a bad mission. Not to mention that most mages would give an arm and leg to go on an S Class mission. Plus she was hoping to learn more about runes from Naruto who was close to being granted the title of Rune Master by the Magic Council, so she had everything to gain.

And Cana, who wasn't willing to let Mirajane go anywhere possibly alone with Naruto also joined along, practically forcing the _Dragon Slayer_ to take her along.

Then again, she could summon down lightning with her _Card _magic, and he found it delicious.

So the four left Fairy Tail on a quest to investigate and cleanse the Ruins of the Valley of the End in Southwest Fiore, just twenty miles away from the ashes of Konoha.

End

Review and stuff people! Things are gonna get more interesting from here on out.

Hope you keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Who wants to be my friend for Sims Social on FB? Contact me if you play and lets be friends, eh? I would also like to ask this: am I one of the minority that thinks Levy-chan is really cute? Seriously. I'm honestly considering putting her in the harem because there's a Naruto character that I'm considering using to pair up with Gajeel later. Well, there's a surprise for those who read this chapter till the end, and although I never watched an episode using this character, he is still pretty boss.

Disclaimer: To be honest, if I owned the two, I would make the main character based off of me for both series and get all the ladies. Don't look at me like that, you would too.

Begin!

"Trees, trees, and more trees! Is there anything else here but these stupid trees?" Mirajane grumbled, kicking a stump and screaming in surprises as a wooden tendril quickly grew out, trying to grab her foot. "What the hell was that?"

Naruto laughed happily before turning to her.

"Living Trees live only near Konoha! I'm almost there at the remains of my home village. All the trees around Konoha were made by the first man who wore this hat," the blond pointed at the white, almost shield-like hat on his head, "and a Ten Wizard Saint, Senju Harashima, the first Hokage. The man was a master of _Wood-Make_ and _Serenity Life_ magic before the latter was illegal because of how dangerous it is. Although, technically Serenity_ Life_ magic is slightly different from actual _Life_ magic, so it's more of a frowned upon magic rather than banned. Not like there's been anybody else who was able to use it anyways."

"A _Wood-Make_ mage? Like Laki's?" Levy asked, trying to read a scroll on runes and follow the group at the same time. The girl had taken little to no time before asking Naruto to teach her about runes and being unable to hold back her desire for knowledge. Naruto had been kind enough to hand her a scroll with some personal notes from himself in it along side making a _Clone_ that would explain concepts that she could not understand to her.

"Yeah, just like that except that every single cell of the wood created from his magic was unable to be manipulated by foreign sources, resistant to all other forms of magic the the point of near immunity, and it even had the power to suppress and nullify enemy magic and blood-lust."

Cana took a swig from her bottle of whiskey, one of seven that she had consumed in that day alone, having made Naruto seal a large bunch of alcohol away in scrolls using special runes of holding.

"Wow." she remarked, tossing away the now empty bottle, "So his magic was really meant to utterly destroy other mages, eh? No wonder he was a Ten Wizard Saint."

"Yeah, his next three successors to the Hokage's hat were just as amazing, if not more so. His brother Senju Tobirama was some sort of _Water_ mage that had no equal, old man Sarutobi Hiruzen, called the Professor and God of Mages for having learned and mastered more than a hundred different types of magic, and lastly my birth-father Namikaze Minato who was the youngest Ten Wizard Saint that ever lived before his unfortunate disappearance."

"Disappearance?" the three girls asked as one.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later, but as the current successor to the Hokage's hat I have big shoes to fill. This hat has both rich history and destiny. There are four other hats that were made in conjugation to this hat with equal histories and destinies: the Raikage hat, the Mizukage hat, the Kazekage hat, and the Tsuchikage hat. Still... maybe we should get the little crow out of the tree first, shall we?"

Naruto _Requip_ed a very long and wide pin of cloth, giving it a quick snap and using it as a cloth lance, the tip flew into the branches of a nearby tree before pulling back a black haired teen that was only about a year or two younger than Naruto and the girls were.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that Satsuki-chan won't like the fact that you snuck on to a mission that's way over your head, you know Sasuke-chan."

The angry teen unraveled himself quickly, grumbling.

"Don't get so friendly with me. Besides, I can handle myself! Satsuki nee-chan won't stop talking about you, so I'm gonna find out why the hell my sister, not to mention aniki, speaks so fondly of you. Besides..." Sasuke looked away with a slightly embarrassed look, turning his head to the side, "nee-chan keeps trying to baby me..."

Levy laughed, pinching the teen's cheek and calling him cute.

Sasuke blushed furiously now brushing off the blue haired girl's hand and trying to hide his face in his high collar.

"Well, then we'll have to prove Satsuki-teme wrong, eh? Come on, you've never seen the forest of Konoha before, have you?"

The Uchiha stared, dumbfounded as the _Dragon Slayer_ turned around, hands behind his head and a huge grin on his face.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Great. More tag-alongs. You're real lucky that Naruto's so happy or he would have sent you back using his _Clone_ magic. Dammit, how am I gonna get any alone time with him? I'm wearing this sexy top and skirt too..." Mirajane grumbled unhappily.

"Hey guys, quit dawdling! I can see the Hokage's Mountain! It's still intact! Woohoo!"

The ruins of Konoha was a desolate sight, piles of charred ashes being the only thing remaining was a marble grave smack in the middle of what once was a large and prosperous village, marking the grave-monument of the third Hokage and all those who had lost their lives that night when the man in the one-eyed orange mask attacked.

"Geez. Itachi-nii is crap with runes. Hey, this is a good improv lesson. Yo, Levy! Get your cute butt over here!"

Levy felt suddenly self-conscious as Mirajane and Cana both gave her a death glare.

But she could feel a strange feeling of confidence at being called cute.

While Naruto explained the intricacies of the art of runes and fixed up the rune sequences on the monument, Sasuke, Mirajane, and Cana looked around, _Clone_s guiding them about the place, telling them all about what used to exist.

Like what was once the market district which had been a major trading post as it was stuck in the middle of four major trade routes that once used it as a rest point for recuperation and relaxation. The housing district that held all the homes of Konoha, _Clone_s and mages alike showing great surprise as there was one tree still standing, untouched by the flames although stained by ash.

In the end, the five all ended up standing in front of Hokage's Mountain, four faces immortalized in stone, one for each of the Hokages.

"And this is our final stop. The Hokage's Mountain. We're supposed to meet our employer here and while we wait, I wanted to show the man that raised me like his own grandson and my birth father. Man... I feel all nostalgic now..."

"Wow, is the one on the right with the spikey mane of hair your dad? He looks pretty handsome. So your face looks something like that?" Levy asked, curiously.

"Damn right he's handsome. I still think that Naruto looks much more attractive, though." Cana said, chugging a bottle of beer now, "He just doesn't have the same charm or rugged and sexy feral look that Naruto does."

"Ha ha, I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with where I think this might lead to. Hey, look at old man Sarutobi, he's the guy with the goatee and the hair spiking out on two sides of his head almost like horns, and he always said that even though I had my birth-father's looks, I had my mother's personality. Don't let that look of his fool you though, he was the kindest man that ever lived."

"You... really admired him, didn't you?" Mirajane asked quietly, stepping closer to Naruto.

"Yeah... but you know... I think he'd be proud of me for where I've gotten to. I pray that he'll continue to watch over me."

"Yes... now step away from Naruto-kun... slut."

The Fairy Tail mages turned around to see a blue cat in a black bodysuit and orange overcoat.

"Hey there, Naruto-kun."

"Huh? Yoruichi-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you said you were broke."

The cat changed colors, turning brown and purple, fur shimmering in the process, before jumping onto Naruto's head, curling into it affectionately.

"Meow. I'm not your employer, Kisuke is."

"...What did that cat call me?"

"Hmm? Aren't you the one jumping onto _my_ Naruto-kun's bones like some sort of cat in heat? My, my. You have to learn how to control your hormones, _girl_."

"Now, now, Yoruichi-chan. Be nice." Kisuke spoke up from behind the group, surprising them all.

"Dammit, hat-and-clogs! You surprised the shit out of me!" Naruto yelled out, holding his hand over his chest. "For a guy without magic, you're a sneaky bastard."

"Magic-less? And that fast and silent? Who is this man?" Sasuke muttered to himself, activating his _Archive: Sharingan_ to get a better understanding of the enigma that was Kisuke.

The results were more than shocking.

Sasuke stood in terror and confusion as everything that his eyes told him should have been a mistake, one that should have meant the end of all magic. Kisuke shouldn't exist on Earth Land at all and his presence screamed out as an abomination to the magic of the world, there literally being zero magic in his body.

All things contained some magic, even those who could never be mages, but even then only a small portion of people could even use magic, but... how could one not even have a drop, a shred of magic in his body?

"I knew that only you would pick such a mission. The reward was supposed to be announced on site and there were no guarantees or intel besides that there was going to be some sort of cleansing. I knew that you wouldn't take it literally, Naruto." the pale, blond man smiled, covering the lower half of his face with a hand fan.

"Alright, whatever. Just give me the details."

"So it goes like this. The first Hokage and his rival, the first guild master of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Madara, had their last fight in a place known to the former village of Konoha as the Valley of the End. It was an epic fight, one for the ages, the usual blah-de-blah-deblah. However, something dark was unleashed that night, a magic from a relic older than Zeref himself called the _Bijuu_. For one reason or the other, the _Bijuu_ magic was sealed inside of great powerful lacryma unlike the conventional lacryma that you and I know. These lacryma were alive, able to breathe, to eat, to think, and to feel. However, the _Bijuu_ magic was sealed away into nine out of a set of eighteen lacryma. Now in the Valley of the End, both rivals were in possession of a pair of matching lacryma, one with the ninth lacryma of power and the other with the ninth lacryma of suppression. It's unknown which rival had which lacryma, but that's beside the point."

Kisuke coughed into his and and Tessai appeared next to him in a blur of speed that only comes to those of extreme training. Although in Tessai's case it was more of a super controlled application of _Titan_ magic to use super long strides in a single, almost unobtainable instant.

Tessai then pulled out a map of the Valley of the End drawn in a rather crude manner.

"The actual battle took up stream here, where the large lake-like area is before the battle moved downstream, carving out the cliffs of the Valley of the End. Or perhaps it was the other way around and the large lake area upstream was formed by the two in some final grand explosions. Oh that would have been a grand sight to see... where was I? Oh, right. Well, the second Hokage, the brother of the first Hokage filled up the lake area with a special spell that would make sure that water would forever flow through it or something. Technically having no magic myself, I have no idea about how such a thing would be done or how such a thing may be implicated, but that's just me. Now by 'cleansing' I meant that there is something wrong in the Valley of the End. The ninth lacryma of whichever it is somehow activating in the Valley of the End. I don't even want to know why, but it's dangerous."

Kisuke pushed up his bucket hat, grey-blue eyes staring intensely at Naruto.

"The last person that was known to have held the other ninth lacryma, the brother to the one in the Valley... was your birth-father, Namikaze Minato." he stopped for a moment, seeing the boy freeze, "It was also said that your birth-father was a runes master that comes once in a millennium and I hear that you are already well on your way to surpass your father in runes. But getting back to the issue on hand, mages of all sorts ventured into the Valley in search of the legendary lacryma when they heard that your father sealed it away someplace near the Valley of the end, they presumed that it was a lie, which it was, and your father sealed it somewhere inside the Valley. That place is where your father was last seen, after all... with you in his arms after his wife's and your mother's death during childbirth. My most sincere condolences for that. However, the important detail is that you, Naruto, are the only person known to have come into the Valley of the End and come out alive, floating through the air to Konoha in a the Hokage's hat, held aloft by a magic wind. That is why only you can solve this issue."

….

…

..

.

"WHAT BULLSHIT IS THAT?" All the Fairy Tail mages sans Naruto burst out angrily.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I'm just here to help you know. Give you intel? That's seriously all I know."

"Yeah, right. Living lacryma? That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard." Sasuke scoffed, staring at the abnormality that was Urahara Kisuke.

"Living lacyrima... Kakashi-nii said that the man with the one-eyed orange mask was looking for that..." Naruto muttered under his breath. "Ok, fine. I'm interested. What's the reward?"

Kisuke gave a fierce grin as the _Dragon Slayer_'s allies just stared in shock.

"Oh, all the rest will be compensated for a hundred thousand Jewels each, but you, Naruto... I have a special reward for you... remember that weapon you wanted from my store about a year back? Well, truth be told, I never got to delivering it to the one who ordered it, seeing as that person died about a month before I was about to deliver it. Poor, unfortunate man... and I spent so much time locating and retrieving the poor thing, too... However, that means that it's open for me to do as I wish with it now. I'll even give it to you now in good faith. I know that you'll be successful, after all."

Tessai pulled a bundle about four feet long out of nowhere, it being wrapped in a ton of linen bandages, swaddled up to such an extent that the true shape of the weapon, although indicative of a spear, was unable to be deduced. Tossing it to Naruto, who caught it with much glee, sending it into Hammer Space, and Tessai nodded before disappearing with Kisuke.

"Alright! I really wanted this! Huh? Yoruichi-chan, you're not going with them?"

"Nope! I'm staying with you for a while, Naruto-kun. I'm even thinking about joining Fairy Tail."

"Cool! Well, Natsu has Happy, so do you want to be my Exceed?"

The cat's fur changed back into blue before shimmering back into the brown and purple that Yoruichi preferred, happily agreeing, driving a feeling of annoyance and anger in the girls, Levy not quite understanding why she could feel the odd feeling, and Sasuke facefaulting.

"Why, oh why does nee-san have to have a crush on this stupid bastard?" the teen grumbled none-too happily.

The Valley of the End was actually only about five miles from Konoha, which made it more than accessible through a magic four-wheeler that Erza had gotten Naruto after hearing about his success in becoming an S Class mage, telling him that she expected a gift when she was promoted as well. Plus, there was a clear path to the Valley, having once been a tourist spot for those who came by Konoha. Of course it was still a rather well known place, but now more people knew it for its mysterious danger rather than its beauty, although the statues depicting Senju Harashima and Uchiha Madara on opposite ends of the Valley of the End by the waterfall was no simple sight.

The statues were both creepy in more than some ways and one had to wonder how such a big pair of statues that stood proudly taller than the waterfall at the end of the Valley of the End could have been made, even with magic.

"So where are we gonna start, Naruto-sensei?"

"You don't have to call me sensei, Levy-chan."

"Do you add chan after every girl's name?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh, but of course, _Sasuke-chan._" Naruto joked getting an angry glare from the Uchiha.

The five plus the Exceed had arrived by the large lake bed of the Valley, trying to figure out just where they should start their search. Luckily, Naruto had used his _Clone_ magic to call up more than three hundred magical constructs of himself, sending them the search around for clues.

The lake bed itself was scattered with large pieces of obsidian formed from hyper-heated sand, large, still moving tree constructs like giant sentinels walking the sands and through the waters of the Valley, ignoring the _Clone_s of Naruto, but seeming to bear ill intent to anybody else from the other members of Fairy Tail. They had learned that the hard way when Mirajane tried to pick up an interesting necklace off of the ground, by some what looked to be shattered bits of painted wood.

The closest Wooden Behemoth, over eighteen feet tall, was shaped like an over muscular human upper body with a faceless head, although it did have a mouth with sharpened teeth of wood, and a lower body of a large and extensive roots system with five main, large trunk-like roots that were used like legs for the Behemoth.

A wave of its hand cast a _Cutting Leaf_ spell on the girl, flinging many magically hardened and sharpened leaves at the girl like throwing knives.

"_Take-Over: Blitzkrieg_!" the girl cried out in surprise, almost instinctively, before a flash of light transformed her using the soul of a speed demon that Mirajane had defeated not too long ago. Her hair gained a light bluish tint, clothes turning into a skin-tight black and neon blue body suit, the blue forming circles all across the suit like many eyes. Her legs were slightly different too, much longer, by at least a half foot, feet taking a wheel-ish form.

A black and blue blur jumped back from the attack, one leaf barely grazing her body, leaving a small tear in the suit on her right ribcage, right under the bottom of her breasts, a faint purple ooze from the leaf marking her skin.

"Mira-chan! Levy, heal her! I'll take care of this bastard! Sasuke, on my tail now! Cana, hit me!"

"_Summoned Lightning_!" the brunette called out, tossing a tarot card at the heavens, a bolt of lightning coming down straight into Naruto's open mouth.

"_Goukakyu_!" Sasuke called out, a giant ball of fire the size of a small cottage expelling from his mouth, striking one of the root-legs, making the Behemoth stumble lightly, but not at all strong enough to hinder it.

"_Binding: Movement Limit_!" Yoruichi called out, using a support spell that she had picked up from Tessai in case she met with some creature she could not handle. It hindered the Behemoth enough so that Naruto's follow up would do more damage.

"_Rairyu no houko_!" Naruto screamed out a large raging beam of _Lightning Dragon Slayer_ magic, his killing intent forming the mirage of Minato the dragon of lightning for a brief instant behind him, obliterating the right side of the Behemoth which had more than enough cognitive functions to realize that getting hit by such a powerful magic spell would be a stupid thing to do.

Roaring out with all it's power it had shifted just enough to avoid having its head burst like a bad grape, but the creature still collapsed, living wood being killed off by the corrosive properties of Naruto's _Lightning Dragon Slayer_ magic.

Levy on the other hand ran to Mirajane who was trashing on the black and white sand, the poison entering her system and breaking through even the great immunity that came from performing a _Take-Over_ with even a minor demon. Realizing the symptoms of being poisoned, Levy used her _Solid Script_ magic to create both anti-venom and antidote in a frantic attempt to save her senior guild member.

"That stupid girl!" Naruto cursed dashing forward and picking up the necklace out of the sand, three green crystal lacryma glowing with some ethereal power separated by clay beads on a thin rope of woven steel string. "Is this what you want you bastard? Come after me then!"

All the Behemoths turned in his direction before letting out what sounded like a cry of anguish before thick tendrils of wood shot up from underneath the blond, catching him by surprise and wrapping around his body, suppressing his magic and binding him in living wood. The _Dragon Slayer_ was cocooned in a writhing and shifting mass of living wood, a strangled cry leaving his lips as even his head was bound before the bulk of wood was dragged under the sands.

"Naruto-kun!" Cana cried out before the same happened to her, Mirajane, Levy, and Sasuke.

After suffocating minutes of darkness, only the sound of wood shifting through rocks and dirt, pure fear and adrenaline rushing through the mages, the five were deposited onto the cold rocky floor of a large underground cavern, only a stone cave with a large underground reservoir of water with runes around the water's edge.

"Crap. You all ok?" Naruto asked his friends, shaking the stars out of his eyes and trying to get back his breath.

"I'm fine!" Levy called out, "Mirajane-sempai is fine now too! It was a fast acting and powerful paralysis poison, nothing lethal."

"I don't care what that crap was, I ache all over and I can't feel my lower legs. They're all numb and spazzy. Dammit, I'm shaking."

"Well her foul mouth is as strong as ever, she'll be fine." Cana grumbled as she used her _Card_ magic to heal the superficial wounds on her torso and back before moving on to help the others. "I'm sure the rest of her will recover as well."

"Screw you, Cana!"

"Sorry, you're not my type, Mira-chan. I'll be sure to let Naruto-kun know you're into women only, however."

"Up yours!"

"My, I was right. You are a kinky little bi-"

"Let's not bicker, my head hurts." Sasuke groaned. "I think that wood was actually trying to crush me as it brought me down. I'm lucky that my head didn't pop like a overinflated balloon."

"Stop being so angsty, kid." Yoruichi chided, her tail flicking lazily, "You're not the one crushed between a hard back and living wood that didn't even acknowledge your presence."

Sighing at his team's inability to work together, Naruto took a better look at the necklace, holding it up with his right hand, right in front of the eye holes of his mask. The green gems pulsing strangely before snapping off the thin metal rope, breaking it and embedding themselves in the back of Naruto's left hand, the lacryma by passing the invisibly tiny but incredibly tough lightning dragon scales that made up the teen's skin.

He let out a silent cry of surprise, biting his lip to not scream in pain as the lacryma set itself in his hand, pulling down the fur lining of his white and orange sleeve to cover the hand just enough so that the others would not be able to see it.

They were all already panicking, he had to at least stay strong.

Lucky for him nobody really noticed, although Levy couldn't help but to notice that a sleeve seemed to have gotten slightly longer.

"Hey, everybody. Calm down. Can't you feel the magic in this place? Something amazing was sealed here." said the S Class mage, examining the runes by the waters edge. "Dang, this thing is hardcore.. Runes for encasing, magic inverse-rebounding, Infinite cage looping... what's in this thing? Could it be the lacryma that we're looking for?"

"An Uchiha? How dare your kind venture here... on such sacred Senju ground..."

"Who in blazing hell was that?"

"Me? What did I do?"

"I don't like the feeling of this."

"Naruto-sensei... just what's sealed in there?"

"My feline danger senses are going off the charts. Whatever or whoever this is... their magical pressure is huge and it appeared out of nowhere."

The water bubbled before an incomplete _Clone_ made of water magic was formed, all physical characteristics of who it was modeled after gone, only two very angry eyes on the face of the magical construct, its nose mouth eyebrows, hair, and even the ears missing as the water only resembled the human shape.

"An Uzumaki... kin of the Senju... and a Namikaze from the kingdom far beyond the lands of Fiore... I never thought I'd see the two clans birth a child of both... they were always at odds because their magics were so similar sometimes, always trying to one up the other... and other intruders who have negligible bloodlines..."

"Wait a second, are you the living lacryma?"

"Living lacryma? You're searching for the forbidden power of the _Bijuu_? Both Senju and Uchiha swore off that search after the death of my brother and his rival and you dare break such an oath, you insolent child?"

"What the hell are you blabbering about!" Sasuke cried out, a twitch in his eye, "You talk about my clan like we're made of dirt and you insult the rest of us? Who the hell are you?"

An incantation-less spell sent Sasuke flying into the wall of the cavern.

"_Daibafuku_, eh? A _Water_ spell of that caliber cast without the name of the spell being stated? Well, you mentioned that your brother and his rival fought and implicated their deaths. You must be some sort of magical residue from the second Hokage, Senju Tobirama, known as Tobirama the Vengeful Sea."

"...You deduce correctly, kinsman. However, you did not answer my question. Why and how are you here? The rune sequences of _Space-Time_ magic and their variants should have kept even those of my own blood out and repealed any searching for the ninth living lacryma of power."

"How should we know? We picked up some sort of necklace and were dragged down here by some evil tree roots!" Mirajane burst out angrily, picking at the hem of her short skirt.

"Necklace? The cursed necklace of my brother? The First Tear of the great Mage of Six Paths? That belonged to my brother and was buried with him in his grave. Do you truly expect me to believe that it was laying on the battlesite of my brother, Harashima? You mock me with your insolence. For such a thing to happen Konoha must have fallen activating a rune sequence hidden in my brother's coffin. Not to mention that by leaving Hiruzen the Hokage's hat we ensured that a protector to Konoha's Will of Fire would always remain."

Naruto _Requip_ed the Hokage's hat onto his head as he had used his _Requip_ magic on the hat the moment he was encased in the wood, using the displaced space as a pocket where some more air existed in a desperate attempt to stave off suffocation. But the moment that he bore the hat, the incomplete _Clone_ finished forming itself, revealing a silver haired man with a faceguard/forehead protector, light armored flak vest and pants under a long fur trimmed trench coat, and three red streak tattoos on his face, one per cheek and the last on his chin.

"I am the fifth Hokage, son of the fourth Hokage, and adopted grandson to the third Hokage. Konoha fell little more than ten years ago, but its Will of Fire still burns strong in the survivors of Konoha, the members of the Uchiha Fan guild and the guild Fairy Tail. That I swear to you."

"...Konoha lives on in the remnants of the Uchiha. Goodness, what irony. And to think, I never forgave the Uchiha clan for the death of my brother, turning most of them into little more than glorified policemen meant to keep the peace in Konoha." the silver haired man shook his head in both amusement and vexation. "Is the little monkey still alive? My student, Sarutobi, who I named as my successor?"

Naruto's eyes lost just a little brightness with his response.

"No... when I was four, a man in a one eyed orange mask attacked Konoha, burning it to the ground with black fire, the fires of the _Flame God Slayer_ magic. Uchiha Itachi, a man I consider to be like my own brother, is learning it now so that we can hunt that man down together and get revenge for what happened in Konoha, for the death of old man Sarutobi and all of those who suffered because of that man..."

"So is that your Hokage's path? Revenge? Perhaps you were never worthy of the hat."

"!"

"Hey, don't give Naruto crap! You lived in Konoha and defended it to your last, didn't you? I got the whole history lesson from my prey on the way here! From what I hear, you would have done the same!" Mirajane shouted at the _Clone_.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But one who wears a hat of the Kages must be above his dark desires, else curse the balance of the world of light. So is that why you came here, Naruto of the Uzumaki and Namikaze? To use the power of the living lacryma for the sake of revenge?"

"No. I didn't even know about it until today. Heck, I didn't even think that such a thing existed. However, right now I'm on a mission to find out what exactly is wrong in the Valley of the End and make it right so that it is safe. The last thing we need is a dangerous place that people know nothing about. Are you so fallen that you are willing to get rid of people who came out of curiosity? Are you easy to kill? You were one of the Ten Wizard Saints... you... how could you lose to the darkness so easily?"

"Do not judge me, child. However it appears I must put you in your place."

"Bring it you old man!"

"_Kokuangyo_."

At once, the mages of Fairy Tail and the lone Exceed found their visions blurring black, sight being gone.

"Guys, don't panic. This only affects one's eyesight! We have to hit him! You still have your other senses, but have to be careful not to hit each other!"

"Like that's easy in this situation!" Sasuke growled angrily. "The _Clone_ is on top of the water. Plus he can probably move unlike us!"

"Use your magic to sense him! You can't smell him since he's made out of water and that's half of what this cavern smells like and since he can use water to float you won't hear him moving, so sense him with your magic!"

"How do you do that, sensei?" Levy asked, frightened, before ducking as she heard a mass of water head toward her, the large splash of water easily heard in the cavern.

"Ah, to hell with this! All of you huddle close, Yoru-chan too, and Levy make a barrier around you!"

There was desperate squabbling and a complaint from Sasuke, although Mirajane and Cana somehow managed to simultaneously club the Uchiha in the head before dragging him over to the sound of Levy's voice.

Tobirama lifted into the air on a small platform of water before calling up two orbs of water as silently as magically possible and flinging them at Levy in an unspoken _Teppoudama._

However, Naruto always had the interesting ability to sense, learn, and recognize magical signatures, making it impossible to sneak up on him. Minato had taught him this skill, to feel the flow of magic in the air and predict enemy movements and attacs. That was exactly what Naruto did.

"_Rairyu no Hotengeki_!" Naruto cried out, vaulting five spears of lightning, aiming in the general vicinity of the orbs of water. Luckily for Naruto, his skills were as sharp as they ever were, his senses equally so, as his magic cut into the magic of Tobirama.

"Set up a lighting barrier of a sort now! _Lightning Dragon's Great Star_!"

"_Solid Script: Lightning Barrier_!"

A flash of electricity burst from Naruto's body, wrapping around the barrier formed by Levy, completely by-passing it while bursting the clone of Tobirama, ending the illusion.

Naruto's eyes flickered nervously as his teammates tried to rub out their eyes, the light having momentarily blinding them.

Something didn't add up.

The runes indicated that there was massive power sealed inside, a portion regulated to the living memory and magic of the second Hokage, Tobirama, who was to do what he wanted to most when he did the sealing. Obviously the man wanted to make it so that nobody would be able to get their hands on the ninth living lacryma of power, but there was no way that it was just a _Clone_ that would be sent after them, there had to be much more than that.

"An interesting tactic. I did not expect that I would face a _Dragon Slayer_ of one of the magical elements that I was vulnerable to." Tobirama's voice echoed in the cavern, "It does appear that I would be forced to show one of my cards earlier than predicted."

The rune sequence glowed as a wooded coffin bound in iron, marked with the magic kanji seal for the word fire and the roman numeral for the number two, rose from the ground as if standing.

"This technique?.. We're doomed..."

"_Impure World Ressurection_!"

The coffin opened up, the lid bursting off and dark grey smoke drifting out of the standing coffin.

"Ah... It's really been so long since I've had physical form. So, kinsman... let us see just how powerful you and your allies are, hmm?" Tobirama asked as he walked out of the coffin, the sclera of his eyes a pitch black and the irises of his eyes an eggshell white. "I want to see if you were right about the Will of Fire being passed on even though Konoha fell. Show me... that you are worthy of the title of the fifth Hokage, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

A wave of his hand summoned a large wave of water from the pool of never ending water, colliding into Naruto and Levy who shielded themselves with their magic while Mirajane utilized her _Take-Over: Blitzkrieg_ to run so fast with Sasuke and Cana under her arms that she ran on the ceiling over the attack, arriving on the other side of the cavern.

"_Lightning-Make: Golden Raven_!" Sasuke called out, slamming his hands together, a multitude of electric birds forming and launching at the second Hokage.

Tendrils of _Water_ magiced water swung at the birds which dodged most of them artistically, weaving in the air in an intricate fashion before plowing into the summoned body. They didn't do too much damage seeing as how the Hokage's puppet-body was even more magic resistant than his original, still shocking the Fairies as all wounds healed over, dust from the air closing the gaps in the zombie-puppet's body.

However, not all the birds were aimed at the man, and Naruto sent the Hokage hat into Hammer Space as he swallowed the _Lightning_ magic whole. While Cana used a _Summoned Lightning_ to distract Tobirama who redirected it with water, believing that she as trying to empower Naruto further, even though it was only for distractionary purposes, empowering Naruto a secondary objective in case that Tobirama saw through the bluff.

"Itadakimasu! _Rairyu no Yoroi_! _Requip: Shinsou_!"

Lighning crackled all over Naruto's body, literally forming physical armor of super-compressed plasma all around the mage, even molding around his mask perfectly while a rather plain looking short spear the length of the mage's arm, a simple spearhead topping it off appeared in his hand, free of all the wrappings that it was presented to Naruto in.

"Thanks for this, Sasuke, Cana, Kisuke! Shoot to kill! Shinsou!"

The spear extended so fast that it punctured the second Hokage in the middle of his chest before resizing itself, pulling the puppet body to him.

Only for the man to turn into water.

"Did you honestly forget that I am a master of _Water_ magic? I thought you smarter than that. You should know in this form I am untouchable."

"That's bullshit! _Speed Magic: Haste_! _Speed Magic: Slow_!" Mirajane called out in her _Blitzkrieg_ form, an orange and a purple light hitting her targets. "_Take-Over: Satan Soul_! Let's take this bastard down, Naruto-kun!" the transformed girl cried out, her ears now pointed, hair flying back, bat wings and a serpentine tail bursting from her body as her clothes shifted to a sensual dress that did not cover the girl all too much, being meant as a distraction factor, and golden demonic gauntlets forming over her hands.

"Gotcha!" Naruto agreed, his body now dashing faster than he had ever moved even with the _Rairyu no Yoroi_, plowing into the aquatic body of the second Hokage, electrifying it and making it solid enough to do proper damage to it.

"_Darkness Stream_!" the demonic girl cast a magic circle in the air that shot out reaching and clawing hands of _Darkness_ magic that smashed into Tobirama and forcing him to crash into the wall of the cavern, however Tobirama shrugged it off fairly easily, breaking free of the magic with pure physical strength before being rebound by another _Darkness Stream_ and a _Binding: Movement Limit_ from Yoruichi.

"This is it! _Lightning Dragon's Heaven Breaker_!"

Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow and blue lightning as he became almost like living lightning, his body and spear reaching maximum velocity the moment it accelerated, in both bodily propulsion and extension thanks to the _Haste_ cast him. The buff-spell itself doubled the normal speed of the _Dragon Slayer_, resulting in the spear drilling a thousand feet into solid stone sans the fifty feet that Naruto himself pierced with his own body, disintegrating the zombie-puppet before giving it a chance to reform.

"The next generation will always defeat the last." Naruto spoke as the spirit of Tobirama fomed behind the blond, a shocked look on his face. "So I don't know what your problem was, but I'll be the one to solve it. I swear it on my hat and title as the fifth Hokage. I swear it on my Will of Fire! On my way of the magi and my _Dragon Slayer_ magic! Because I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, S Class mage of Fairy Tail and proud son of Konoha, dattebayo!"

End

_Take-Over: Blitzkrieg _- B Class self-buff spell - Mirajane defeated this speed demon along with her siblings when she had to go clear out a dark tower that had appeared in Eastern Fiore. That is also where she gained the power of _Satan Soul_, but many lower class demons had to be defeated so that she could reach to top where Satana, an S Class demon laid waiting. It was only a combination of luck and quick thinking that saved her life then, and using this form was an important step in the process.

_Summoned Lightning_ - C to B Class spell - Cana uses her tarot cards Heaven, Reverse Death, and Mountain to bring down an incredible burst of lightning from the sky onto her enemy.

_Binding: Movement Limit_ - B Class support spell - a type of magic made by Tessai himself modeled after the ancient Bakudo, the original magic of binding after all information on it literally burned in a demonic attack on the Holy Library of Alexandria. This spell in specific exerts a pressure on the opponent the opponent to fight any movement that it tries to make. Even though it is a B Class spell, its complexity is well into the A Class level.

_Kokuangyo_ - S Class Illusion spell - the only illusion in Tobirama's arsenal, affects the vision of its foes, making them blind, but it does leave them with all other senses and ends when the caster is hit by one afflicted by said illusion.

_Teppoudama _- C to B Class spell - orbs of water shoot at the enemy, masters of this spell can shoot multiple, the highest ever counted was 573 from Senju Tobirama, the second Hokage.

_Lightning Dragon's Great Star _- C Class spell - A spell of mass destruction that flares out a enormous pulse of _Lightning Dragon Slayer _magic 360 degrees about the body of a _Lightning Dragon Slayer_. Meant to be an army killing spell to destroy or paralyze whole squadrons of enemies, however it can be easily redirected with a proper barrier.

_Solid Script: Lightning Barrier _- C Class support spell - redirects and absorbs as much electrical power as it can, powering itself in the process. However, the spell can be overloaded by powerful mages fighting without restraint or the intention to kill.

_Impure World Ressurection_ - unranked forbidden spell - brings back the spirit of the dead back into the world of the living to do battle as a mindless or self-conscious zombie-puppet. All people resurrected can only be as powerful as the the caster at his or her best. However, Tobirama is a special case as his soul is bound to the physical world through the Hokage hat and the runes in the secret cavern in the Valley of the End, so his soul can be called up an infinite amount of times by himself, in theory, as long as there is enough magical power in the rune sequence gathered to do so.

_Lightning-Make: Golden Raven_ - C Class spell - A powerful spell if applied correctly, sends a multitude of electric birds that home in on specific targets. Sasuke can only make 56 at a time in his current level.

_Rairyu no Yoroi_ - S Class self-buff spell - The Armor of the Lightning dragon is not unlike the spell _Raiton no Yoroi_ used by the current holder of the Raikage hat in the guild Cloud-Ox. It hyper activates the nerves in the user's body, although it takes Naruto to much further levels, because his body is immune to the ill effects of the overflow of electricity in his body which is a living conduit for electrical power. Also since it forms a layer of physically tangible lightning made of super, or better yet hyper, condensed and concentrated plasma, making most magic and weapons disintegrate on contact.

_Requip: Shinshou_ - unranked requip spell - There was once a spear wielded by the Mage of Six Paths who created the nine pairs of living lacyrma. The great Mage was said to have defeated the malevolent spirits of enormous power that dared call themselves gods with a simple spear to teach them a lesson in humility. However, upon his deathbed, the man split the simple spear in two halves, sending one to a parallel dimension called Edolas, the Ten Commandments, and Shinsou, the Sacred Spear. Both are of equal power, although the former has much more flexibility in usage and abilities, but cannot, on the other hand, match the latter in a battle of pure power.

_Speed Magic: Haste/Slow _- C class buff spell - Can either speed up an ally or foe with a blast of orange light or slow an ally or foe down with purple light. Can only be used by Mirajane in her _Blitzkrieg_ form.

_Take-Over: Satan Soul_ - S class self-buff spell - uses the soul of Satana, the succubus-devil queen that had materialized in Fiore by the use of a dark tower. Was a lucky conquest by Mirajane and her siblings who had unknowingly been helped by the fact that the demoness was already weaked from summoning the tower earlier that week. They had simply been lucky.

_Darkness Stream_ - B class spell - In her _Satan Soul_ form, Mirajane is able to access many more spells than just her _Take-Over_ magic. _Darkness Stream_ shoots out tendrils or hands of _Darkness_ magic that attacks and/or binds the opponent.

_Lightning Dragon's Heaven Breaker_ - A to S class spell - Naruto uses the innate powers of the _Shinshou_ as he pumps in as much _Lightning Dragon Slayer _magic he can into the spear, using the _Rairyu no Raimei no Yari_, the Thundering Spear of the Lightning Dragon, over the already powerful weapon, extending the spear at the maximum possible velocity instantaneously that is possible in its most basic form all the while propelling his own body froward, meaning that the _Shinshou_ hits the enemy with unmatched piercing force. This move can and will break through any and all guards, regardless of their power by focusing extreme force and power on the sharp spear tip of an unshatterable spear.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: ARGH! I HATE COMMON APPS! I just wanna get into Biola, dammit! That place doesn't even use common apps, why do I gotta do this TT_TT... Well, sorry about that. I needed to rant to _some_body. Might as well be my many readers, ha ha.

Well, I really hope all you you are enjoying my story! I have the entire plot ready now and I know exactly what will happen in this crossover, so...

HUZZAH!

Anybody play Dead Island? So fun, but so creepy. Can't handle horror too well though, ha ha.

Before I continue, I would like to point out to everybody that this IS an AU. No cross-over is not. Therefor it only makes sense that I am allowed to take creative liberties with what I write.

And for those who felt that I made Laxus a clone of Naruto? I have reason to do so. No spoilers, but there was a reason. I just couldn't make what I wanted work without any other way. You'll see why soon.

And now I've bored you all enough with this wall of text.

...sorry...

I'll, uh, go now...

Disclaimer: ...Seriously?

Begin!

"...I see... so that is your path of the Hokage, kinsman... not revenge as I feared, but determination. Hmph... I see why that hat would be passed onto you. Perhaps it would be better that the living lacryma of power isn't set in such an obvious place, in the source of the water of the Valley of the End." Tobirama's sprit mused, rubbing his tattooed chin with his right hand, left hand on his hip. "After all... you are _that_ person's... yes. This was fated to be..."

"W-what is this? If this was fated, then why didn't you just give it to Naruto-kun in the first place?" Yoruichi screamed out in frustration, chucking a stone through the spirit as Naruto deactivated his spells and sent _Shinshou_ back into Hammer Space.

"Calm down, Yoruichi. I'm sure that it was some sort of test." Naruto said, walking out of the human sized cave created by the awesome piercing power of his lightning. "I probably couldn't have won otherwise."

"...No, I was really trying to kill you. I suppose the fifty or more odd years made me more rusty than I must have foreseen."

"You serious?..."

Sasuke smacked a hand into his forehead in frustration.

"The bastard pulls some ultimate move out of his ass and sounds like a dumbass afterwards. Of course. I can't believe I thought he was actually cool for a second..." he muttered.

But... was this the power of a true S Class mage?

Such a power... the Uchiha couldn't wait until he too was an S Class like his aniki. Kicking butt and taking names, not giving a crap about what others thought about you?

Hell yeah.

"Yes, I'm very serious. I honestly thought you defiled the grave of my brother, but I see that it wasn't the case. I apologize for my rashness, but I haven't had a good bout for many years."

"...Well I could see why you were antsy, but-"

"They're getting along too well!" Sasuke and Cana spoke out in disbelief, eyes popping out of their heads and jaws dropping.

"Where is the necklace?"

"Erm... about that... it kinda broke?"

"WHAT?" Everybody in the cavern roared out, the spirit of Tobirama included.

Naruto shook the ringing out of his ears before showing the spirit the back of his left hand. Tobirama observed it in fascination, eyes wide, muttering under his breath and pushing magic into the lacryma lightly.

"Fascinating... so the Tears do bond to them, huh?... Ha ha... and Harashima always did wonder why it seemed to react so violently when he tried to use it fully... but it makes sense now... only serenity can calm the curse of the Tears..." the second Hokage smiled lightly, "Just hold out you hand please and I will release the living lacryma." He ordered.

Naruto did so, but not without question.

"You keep saying 'them' when you talk about me. What exactly are you speaking of?"

"That," the spirit smirked before turning and raising his hands to the water, "is for me to know and you to find out, kinsman."

The water glowed and the runes shimmered into nothingness as a black orb rose out of the water, the roman numeral for nine, IX on it before floating towards the blond, landing gently next to him. The _Dragon Slayer_ picked it up carefully, staring at the lacryma the size of his head.

"You know... I was expecting something much more impressive..."

The lacryma quickly shifted into the shape of a fox with nine tails, the numeral now on its forehead, before a tail enlarged, smacking the blond into a stalagmite.

"Impressive?" the small fox roared out cutely in indignity, although it tried to look as fierce as it could, "I am the great Kyuubi! I am the most impressive beast that ever lived!"

"Well you're a strong bastard, you stupid furball. Still... you're not much of a beast when you're not even two feet tall."

"What? Two feet? Senju! What did you do to me."

"Ah, my time on Earth Land is up. I wish all the world's luck on thee." the spirit said quickly tossing a scroll and a bladeless grey hilt at the fifth Hokage before turning around and fading into the air.

"TOBIRAMA! HOW DARE YOU RUN FROM ME, YOU OLD, GREY HAIRED BASTARD! I'LL GUT YOU AND FEAST ON YOUR MARROW!"

"...I think we made a mistake, Naruto-sensei..."

All responses to this statement were cut off as the scroll unfurled itself, water flooding out at unheard of speed, filling up the cavern and swirling the mages, Exceed, and the living lacryma Kyuubi around before they all somehow burst out of the water at the bottom of the waterfall of the Valley of the End.

"Cough, cough. Stupid man almost drowned me! I thought the idiot would at least let us out quietly and peacefully." Mirajane groaned as she coughed the water that forced itself into her lungs, Cana agreeing wordlessly, groaning in pain as her back had landed on a round rock, bruising her back.

"...I'm going to learn _Impure World Ressurection_ just to kill that man again and again." Naruto half swore.

"You humans are just as clumsy as I remember you being. Stupid mortals."

"Naruto-kun~"

"Hai, Yoru-chan?"

"...Can I have a fox fur coat?"

"You can try, bitch." the living fox lacryma sneered, the IX on its forehead glowing an ominous red. "You'll die, I assure you."

"Nobody's killing anyone!" Naruto yelled, picking up the fox by the scruff of its neck as it thrashed with cries of "I'm the mighty Kyuubi! How dare you do this to me!" and "I'll kill you!"

"**Shut. Up.**"

The fox's mouth snapped shut unexpectedly, tails drooping.

"Whoa." Levy stared as the fox suddenly became more docile.

"...Shit. It can't be... dammit." Naruto swore as he let the fox back down. "I need to talk to Kisuke."

The _Lightning Dragon Slayer_ asked Yoruichi and Levy to heal his teammates and each other before dashing off to Konoha, telling the others to meet him there.

Kyuubi jumped onto Naruto's shoulder without a word, almost emotionlessly, the tips of its tails sinking into the mage's back, pumping large amounts of raw magic into the blond, speeding him up as he tore through the forest. In no time at all, Naruto arrived in Konoha, landing by monument-grave where Kisuke sat, sipping on a saucer of sake.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! You finished a lot faster than I thought you would. Enjoy the spear?"

"Shut up, Kisuke." Naruto glared, white leather and cloth rustling dangerously.

"Ooh, touchy. What's the matter, the ninth lacryma of power not to your liking?"

"What kind of game are you playing, Urahara?"

"A very dangerous one, I'm sure." he smiled, "Go on. I'll answer any and all questions at the current moment."

"...Is it possible for a living lacryma to be human?"

"Mmm. So you finally realized what you are, have you?"

"Don't fuck with me!" Naruto yelled out picking up the older blond by his black-green haori and holding him up in the air.

Tessai, who had been sitting next to his friend got up in alarm, only to be waved off by Kisuke.

"Aren't I human, dammit? What the hell am I?"

"You are Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Naruto and Uzumaki Kushina, and the ninth living lacryma of serenity."

"SHUT UP! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

Kisuke gave Naruto a powerful kick in the chest, forcing the younger blond to let go as the older landed on his feet, the younger taking a step back, power from Kyuubi constantly flowing into his being.

"...The Uzumaki were always meant to house the ninth living lacryma of serenity. That's the reason why the whole Senju clan split in two, even though when they were at war with the Uchiha when the Uzumaki and Senju went their separate ways. Only the ninth living lacryma of serenity can control the corrupt curse of the first Tear of the Mage of Six Paths and the ninth living lacryma of power. However, such power only kicks in when the living lacryma acknowledges that they are the lacryma of serenity. All the living lacrymas of serenity are humans. When a pair of Uzumaki parents have a child and one of them has the lacryma of serenity inside of them, that power can be transferred to the newborn, turning the previous living lacryma into a human and the newborn into a living lacryma. And after so many generations, and all the many centuries that passed, the Uzumaki ensured that nobody would be able to locate the living lacryma of serenity, even letting pass into myths within the Uzumaki clan itself, for further protection. However, the direct lineage, the royal family of the Uzumaki clan never forgot, never let the truth turn to myth in their minds. You are, surprisingly enough, the last of their lineage. And you will be until the rest of eternity unless you curse another to your fate, the fate of the Jinchuriki, the power of human sacrifice. For you see, you can't 'kill' lacryma. Lacryma is solidified magic that form crystals for reasons that only magic itself will ever know. You are not all powerful, Naruto, but know this: at this very moment, Death himself cannot touch you."

"So that's it then? I'm going to live forever, see all those I love fade before me like leaves in autumn? To be cursed to be alone for the rest of my days? Why the hell is it me?"

"...I only wish I knew, Naruto. But the truth is I don't know everything, nor will I ever. I am simply very knowledgeable. Do not confuse that with omnipotence. Although it does come in handy on occasion, pretending I am omnipotent. Ah... fun times..."

"Dammit. I don't even know anymore... So fine, lets say that I was human, or a humanoid at the very least. I'm not sure if a _Dragon Slayer_ can be called human anyways, we have tiny scales for skin and old lady Porlyusica always called me Dragonkin, not human, like she calls everybody else. We can eat magic for magic's sake... So what the hell am I supposed to do now? What am I supposed to do? This power..." Naruto waved his arm, Kyuubi jumping off him, tails pulling out of the blond's back, "...it isn't safe. It's wild and primal, like instincts without purpose. Power for power's sake... it's a dark thing..."

A snap and Kyuubi's disagreeable and unfriendly personality returned.

"Oh great. Another Jinchuriki... that's just what I needed." the living fox lacryma groaned, tails flicking in the air in both irritation and reluctant acceptance, "That's all I see I'm good for, a power source. Wheee. Do you hear my cry of joy?"

"Shut up. If you want to go, then go. I'm not going to hold you back."

"Wha?"

"Naruto, you can't be serious! If the ninth living lacryma of power ended up in the wrong hands, then it could mean terrible things for the world!"

"Hey. Stupid-fox. You're the ninth, right? Does that make you the strongest or the weakest?"

The fox bristled before enlargening to a size large enough so that its paws stood on what was once the four corners of Konoha, looking down on Naruto and Kisuke, as well as Tessai who stood in amazement at the powerful _Titan _magic the fox owned, face upside down as its chin met its chest.

"Does that answer you question, brainless, hairless, lizard-ape?"

"Ooh. How original." Naruto deadpanned. "Fine, if you can handle yourself then you can go."

Kisuke and Tessai both ranted to the _Dragon Slayer_ telling him how much of a bad idea it was to let Kyuubi go and the reason that the living lacyrmas of power were with their counter part was that they could not fully release their own power, and that they grew wild and feral.

"I asked him if he could handle himself. From what I can tell, that isn't even the full size that this thing takes up. Besides, I just want to be as human as possible. Is that so bad?"

"No, no, and NO!" Urahara smacked his fellow blond with his fan thrice, "If you don't I have every right to recollect _Shinshou_ and the others won't get their paycheck. I'm sure that they've earned at least a good portion of that, so I'm not sure if it's fair to them that you refuse them thus."

"...You're an evil conniving devil, human. I like you." Kyuubi grinned.

"Ah! Why thank you! It feels that so few appreciate this art nowadays."

"I also find you interesting, Uzumaki-child. You're something greater than humans will ever be, and yet you are not willing to gain more power? Nor are you power-hungry like most humans I've the misfortune to lay eyes upon. Ah, that's it! I will follow you until I decide to part ways. Studying humans is always so interesting... my senses can already feel the amount of trouble and fighting you'll get into. Mmm... when I think of all the possible bloodshed..." the ninth living lacryma of power drooled befor returning to its normal size, a tail wiping the offending liquid. "So, this solves all our problems!"

"ALL BUT MINE!"

Urahara and Kyuubi looked at each other before looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, pretty much." they said at once, hand shaking tail.

"...I should have stayed in bed this morning... This is ridiculous. I'm trying to figure out what the hell I am and you two force things on me. Great. Some friends you are."

"You do realize we just met, right? Stupid brat."

"...You wanna die?"

"I'm the closest thing you'll ever see to being all-powerful! I can't use my full power without you, but don't you dare think you're stronger than me right now!"

Naruto's eye twitched under the mask before he _Requip_ed _Gungnir_, the blue and yellow trident swishing lightly through the breeze, menacingly as Kyuubi grew to the size of a large house, tails twitching in the dusty, bare, ruins and ashes of Konoha.

"Ok! You two get along better than I thought you would!"

"Shut up Urahara!" the Jinchuriki and Bijuu growled out, eyes not leaving their other half.

"Whoa. What do you two think you're doing?" A voice called out from the east, where the Valley of the End was located, Cana ran over, her silk-slippered feet running across the dust and dirt. "You leave us back there and start some sort of huge fight? What's going on."

They gave her, as well as the rest of the team, an edited version about what was happening and what was going on. In the edited version, Naruto came over because he could feel a magic bond forming between him and Kyuubi, which could be dangerous without being properly moderated. Urahara had assured the girls of the team that Naruto would be fine as he had contained the bond to make it beneficial without harm to himself.

Truth be told, the bond was technically dangerous.

Kyuubi's power is wild magic, raw power that is never contained, only channeled. It was the most dangerous kind of magic, having no master. As the Jinchuriki, another title for a living lacryma of serenity, was able to be the conduit for that power, but it was a dangerous thing. Lacryma, contrary to popular belief, could destabilize, break down, swell and crack, or even explode with magic when filled with too much in an improper manner.

Not the kind of death that Naruto was looking for.

Plus it was really the only way that he could die.

Not that he wouldn't reform eventually, but it would be centuries later, when all his precious nakama would be long gone in the grave. And there was no way that he would accept that.

So the group from Fairy Tail walked away, pockets significantly heavier for the most part, Sasuke fearing his death at the hands of his sister and brother and Mirajane and Cana clinging to Naruto's arm, trying to gain his attention, and Naruto doing his best not to fall to his hormones and do something that he'd regret later.

Yoruichi just laughed silently as she 'napped' in the blond's hair, the Hokage's hat tied to the _Dragon Slayer_'s waist.

However, Naruto realized something when the five mages plus Exceed arrived at the doors of Fairy Tail.

"Just a sec. I just realized something funny... Cana was supposed to be on a mission with Erza, weren't you, Cana-chan?"

"Um... about that..."

"Yes, why _was_ Satsuki-san impersonating you, Cana-chan?" Erza's voice was heard behind the group as they turned to see the redhead holding a large broken fang over her shoulder that belonged to some large beast who had a head at least twice the height of the girl, if not more.

"Do I even want to know?" Naruto sighed/asked.

Satsuki was standing behind her, looking sheepish.

"Sorry. I got caught even though you taught me a lot about your _Card _magic..."

Iruka was standing behind the two, struggling to hold in her laughter as she hid a large grin behind her dainty hand.

"Ah ha ha... so you caught that little, uh, trick did you?"

"...I thought we agreed that it was my turn to go on a mission with Naruto-kun next?"

"N-not my fault! He asked Mira to go on a mission with him!"

"W-what?"

Naruto grinned inwardly, realizing what was going on. She was jealous!

He deemed some teasing was necessary to get his mind off the fact that half his life now seemed like a lie to him.

You try finding out that you've never been human.

"Hey, don't get mad, tomato-chan." Naruto laughed, slinging an arm over the slightly shorter girl's shoulder, she grew a lot recently, he noted, "If you want I'll take you on my next S Class quest. Just you and me. And hey, and I have a gift for ya."

The grey hilt that Naruto received from Tobirama was pulled out of a hidden pocket of the mage's outfit, before a flick of the wrist snapped open the hilt, a cross-guard popping out and a blade of electricity.

"The _Raijin no Ken_, the personal weapon of the second Hokage. As much as it would be of use to me, I refuse to use it in battle. A _Dragoon_ never uses anything less than a spear, preferring lances, polearms, or tridents depending on the type of _Dragoon_ they are. So since you're the only person that uses swords who is really close to me, I want you to have it."

The girl stared at the weapon with awe, a weapons-fangirl squeal threatening to release from her lips, but she held it back. Yes she did. After all, Naruto feared fangirls above all else.

Kyuubi grumbled about a Hokage's weapon being thrown around like free candy.

"W-why does she get such an awesome present?" Mirajane cried out, "That's... that's favoritism!"

"Uh, favoritism? About what?" Naruto feigned ignorance, turning his head so that his blue eyes would be emphasized further by the orange of his mask.

"Ah! I mean... nothing."

Teasing was really good stress relief.

Naruto wondered why he didn't start it years ago.

Ah... he was ignorant then.

"Still, Cana and Satsuki were both mean. You tricked poor tomato-chan. I don't even know why you did so. Nor do I really care at the moment. I'm sure I'll like to hear the story later, but I want to go to my room in the dorms and take a nice, long nap in my own bed."

"About that..." Itatchi spoke out from the doorway of the guild, catching everybody's attention, "Guildarts had a bit of an accident in the dorms. Everything but your room is intact, but the master decided that it would be best to just get rid of the men's dorms. It's bad enough that all of Magnolia town has to be physically shifted when Guildarts visits Fairy Tail. Not that I blame him, of course. It isn't the man's fault. However, on a different note... what is this about impersonating another mage, Satsuki-imouto? And sneaking onto an S Class misson, Sasuke-otouto?"

A dark illusory shadow rose behind the guild master of the branch guild Uchiha Fan, like a demonic monster waiting for an opportunity to attack, Itachi's face hidden in shadows and _Sharingan_ eyes glowing ominously.

"A-aniki... I can explain..." Sasuke sweated, inching backwards slowly. "I have a perfectly good explanation for what happened."

"And I don't care to hear it."

"Onii-chan." Satsuki now attempted to placate her elder brother, "I can explain..."

"I. Don't. Care."

The younger siblings took three sly and nervous steps back before they ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. Unlike the two, Itachi walked purposefully, his magic revealing that he was going to catch and discipline them no matter what.

Besides. He was Uchiha Itachi. They weren't gonna get away.

"I like him. Not bad for an Uchiha. His death will be fast." the ninth living lacryma of power scratched his ear with a rear paw.

"...What just happened?" Yoruichi asked, dumbfounded as she looked up from Naruto's head. "That's one scary and strict brother. Poor man. He needs to get laid."

"Where did she get that from?..." Iruka half whispered, half asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know." Naruto admitted. "Didn't I tell you not to bring catnip on this quest, Yoru-chan?"

"It isn't." Naruto noted silently that her voice was slurred, "It was just some of Cana-san's funny smelling juice."

"...Cana..."

"Hey! I didn't know she was touching my stash! Don't get mad at me!"

Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"Well no use standing here. Let's get inside. Guildarts owes me money and I intend to collect."

As he walked in he could swear that the light in Cana's eyes dimmed just slightly.

"Hey, Guildarts! You owe me big!"

"Ah crap." the redheaded man groaned as he downed a large mug of beer. "I shouldn't have taken such a sucker bet..."

"No shit, Sherlock." the _Lightning Dragon Slayer_ grinned as he sat down next to the red haired _Crash_ mage. "I knew that you'll break the dorm someday. Just didn't know when. Glad I bet that it was before the hundred year mission you're leaving for three days from now. This means that you owe me 500,000 Jewels. Cough up."

Guildards groaned at the lost money as he smacked away Natsu, who had charged Guildarts in an attempt to make the man fight him, "Come on. You can't be serious. Besides, that would wipe me out."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have destroyed the friggin dorms! All the guys have to look for new housing because of you, ya know. Having the dorm was so much easier, too. Lower rent and all. You really gotta consider the consequences of poor actions better old man."

"Oh shut up. I'm not that old. At least I'm not so ashamed of my face that I have to hide it from the world."

"Whatchu say? You wanna fight?"

"Fight? It'd be a massacre."

"Yeah right. You won't be strongest for much longer, _old man_."

"...I'm really going to kill you one of these days."

"FIGHT ME!"

The two mages flung their metal plates at the pink haired boy, knocking him out where he stood, neither ceasing their glare toward each other.

"This is boring." Kyuubi sighed. "Hey, cat. Where did you find that, err... 'funny juice'?"

End

Sorry guys. Bit of a roadblock with this and senior year is less chill than I was hoping for. For fans of my first fanfic, its being worked on, just taking a very short break from it. It's about half done, but I have my own stories that I want to publish that I'm working on, so... yeah...

Review and love folks!

KSLCross


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Who saw that coming in the last chapter? LOLOLOL. Completely threw one of my buddies off. He didn't even know I was writing it. For those of you who did not like the Bleach characters, I want to do something extra with the Edolas arc, and let's leave it at that, hm?

AN2: Hi, I haven't been on in a while and I've been REALLY busy with college stuff, the musical at my school, and spending time with my lovely girlfriend. So I'll make sure to update more and soon. Almost done with the musical perfomances. GREASED LIGHTNIN', BABY!

That and I fixed the weird first pov stuff, I hope.

Disclaimer: I'd be rich, but I'm not. What does that say?

Begin!

"Ugh... my head..."

"Get up, you brat."

"Kyuubi. Get out of my room."

The living lacryma of power's tails flung Naruto out of bed, sending me to the hardwood floor of my hotel room.

"You sunuva... I'm never letting you convince me to drink again."

The vulpine lacryma just snorted, sitting in front of the groaning blond, his many tails waving lazily in the air.

"Maybe you should get this stupid mission over with then. What were you thinking, taking on the Ten-Year mission? Who do you think you are, Gildarts? Pft. Gildarts finished his in two and a half years, did you honestly think that you were gonna do it faster than he did? It's been a whole year and about a half and you probably just missed the Fairy Tail S Class Mage Trials. I hear that Mirajane and Erza both were shoo-ins to be promoted. Hmm. Strange. They offered Gildarts that Hundred-Year Mission at the same time as your Ten-Year Mission..."

Naruto irritatedly flung a bolt of lightning at Kyuubi, which he just ate. Naruto's being the _Lightning Dragon Slayer_ was enough for him to gain some of the mage's aspects and abilities. Something about the living lacrymas never stopping growing and evolving processes, both fox and mage deduced.

"I know... I feel horrible..."

"They're gonna ki~l~l y~o~u!"

Naruto got up and picked up the currently chiwawa sized fox before drop kicking him out of the window, Kyuubi screamed bloody murder as he fell down to the street, although he landed on his paws safely and without harm.

The Magic Council with all of their so-called esteemed council and wisdom, decided to pretty much force Naruto on a Ten-Year mission.

And when the Council goes and searches you out for a quest, you can't say no and expect good things to happen to you and your guild.

The mission called Naruto to go and search down a small group of Dark Mages that were not quite a guild, but had separated from a rather prominent one in a different nation before murdering a Fiore Royal Court Councilman in cold blood. They were called the Sand Siblings, as they came from the mining desert nation of Kaze. The mission optics were to neutralize them and bring them to justice or redeem them.

So either way Naruto was to capture them.

But the _Dragon Slayer_'s complaint was this: they didn't give him anywhere near enough information on these mages, causing the blond spend half his time doing research and forming a information system of sorts along the way.

In his almost desperate search for the Siblings so that he could return to Fairy Tail, Naruto even eventually arrived in the Kingdom of Kaze in search of the three, since this was their homeland. He hadn't really understood why the heck this wasn't a normal S Class mission until rather recently.

Finding three desert dwellers in a desert country that is the fourth biggest nation in Earth Land?

Impossible.

He swore some Councilman was going to come home and be pranked until his/her skin turned orange and found with 'stolen' Fueled by Ramen merchandise.

No wonder it was a Ten-Year Mission. Plus all three of them are classified as S Class mages, which meant a lot of work for Naruto to do. Then the stupid bastards wanted the blond to bring them in all at once...

Temari, the Mistress of Cutting Winds, was their long range mage, her namesake being earned from when she tore up a group of Rune Knights with a desert sandstorm blown up by her weapon of choice, a giant iron fan.

Black Puppeteer Kankuro used _Puppetry_ magic to control his powerful magical puppets as well as other people to cause both infighting and massive devastation. He was also extremely skilled in _Black Poison_ magic, applying it to his _Puppetry_ magic to make him a rather fearsome opponent.

And the strongest of the three was the youngest brother who was supposed to be a year younger than Naruto himself. Gaara, the Desert Tanuki. There existed next to no knowledge about him, but that when people crossed him, he just left a trail of crimson sand pointing toward his next destination.

Great. Just perfect.

The trio were once in the guild Sunagakure, but fled when Gaara killed his own guildmaster, his father, and stole his father's Kazekage hat. So Gaara became a Kage and a guild-kinslayer?

And so the Fiore leaders thought: He killed one of us, why don't we send a Kage after a Kage?

Naruto cursed whatever sign of misfortune he was born under as he got dressed.

On the other hand, Gaara, the fifth Kazekage by conquest, was supposed to be attracted to powerful mages, always eager to prove his existence by doing battle with them and killing them in the process.

Which was unfortunate because a large portion of the kingdom of Kaze really didn't like mages. Shocking, isn't it? Magic had always been such a heralded ability to have in Fiore and all other nations. Well, their own mages at least, since the whole kinslaying incident at Sunagakure, which is the biggest and most powerful guild in Kaze. People literally live in constant fear that they'll go dark and try to take over Kaze.

A bunch of bull if you asked Naruto, but hey, nobody said that humans were smart.

Not that it helped the fact that Dark Guilds were not illegal in Kaze.

But there was one lead and one chance to catch them.

Every decade, the whole of the kingdom of Kaze came together for the Hundred Kings' Festival. It was to commemorate the creation of Sunagakure, one of the original three mage guilds in Kaze. One was Tanuki, the dark guild which fell within the sixth century of Kaze's creation.

Too much infighting, says the legend.

Another legend said that their guardian, a large living _Sand_ magic lacryma went mad and destroyed the guild single-handedly.

Most believed it to be legend.

Naruto did not.

Kyuubi said that it easily fit the description of the Ichibi, also called Shukaku. A tanuki made of sand that could grind away at surrounding stone and dirt to cause mass desertification to grow larger and more powerful.

That's why he was the weakest, since he was the most dependant on a factor besides himself.

However in a desert country like Kaze, he was practically their god.

Kyuubi had been tracking down the magic signature of Shukaku to the best of his ability, believing that it was with the current wielder of the Kazekage hat. Something about the hats and the living lacrymas of power, often called the Bijuu, having an innate spiritual link due to their creation, not to mention the Tears of the Mage of Six Paths.

But the bastard fox wouldn't tell his Jinchuurikki what the relationship was between the three were, rather opting to smack the blond mage around and state that he was a thousand years too early to even consider asking 'the great Kyuubi-sama' such a question.

Stupid fox.

Naruto supposedly had the First Tear fused to himself because of his being a living lacryma of serenity. In Naruto's mind there was no way that it didn't apply to him, meaning that he needed to know about this stuff.

Come to think of it...

Doesn't that mean that Gaara is either the first living lacryma of serenity or held a tear of the Mage of Six Paths?

The blond sighed as he adjusted the straps of his magic resisting Hokage outfit. He really had gotten his hands on one pain-in-the-butt quest.

Well, back to the three guilds of Kaze's origin.

The second guild was Desert Rose, which became the government of Kaze, the symbol becoming a national sign alongside the Eastern Rune of Wind. And speaking of runes, Naruto had to send Levy another hand-written scroll of notes and lessons on runes through the _Mage-Mail_ lacryma that Urahara made for Fairy Tail recently.

Who knew having an apprentice could be so much work?

The third guild was Sunagakure itself, a town, trading post, and a guild all in one.

At the festival, all three guilds would all meet in the Arena of the first king of Kaze, the Chu-nin Arena, for a show of magic. A tournament of sorts, if you will. Traditionally, the guild out of the great three with the Kazekage hat was supposed to get a favor from the government, and the owner was to get a wish. One wish of his or her heart's desire.

And remember who had the hat?

Yeah...

But at the same time, forced conflict was forbidden during the festival, meaning self-defence was justifiable, but everything else was a rather big no-no.

So troublesome...

There was a loud and irritating knocking at the door and Naruto stretched tiredly, grumbling before opening it to find a lanky teen with his black hair tied back in almost a pineapple-like haircut.

"What's it now, Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome. You hired me to get you to Lis Zinas, didn't you? Otherwise you won't be able to get there in time for the Hundred Kings' Festival. You have to be able to read the desert sands like somebody who's lived in them for a while, like me." he sighed defeatedly. "If it wasn't for the fact I had to make a living somehow, I wouldn't bother doing such a troublesome thing. Argh. Why did Konoha have to be attacked?... But to see you after, what, thirteen years? You're an interesting guy, Uzumaki."

"Ha ha..." the blond chuckled weakly. Not like he was going to tell his childhood friend it was his fault... indirectly, of course... it wasn't as he he chose to be a living lacryma... nor did he create a madman that was searching for said lacryma...

"Is the Nara here now? Let's get a move on. I hear that the booze in Lis Zinas has gotten better in the last century or so. I swear that I don't get out enough." Kyuubi complained as he hopped onto my shoulder.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I exclaimed.

"Uh, _Shunshin_ magic. Duh."

"..."

Shikamaru snickered while Naruto gave him a look before brushing the wrinkles out of his clothes.

He hadn't changed the outfit that he normally wore, feeling that his prestige as the Dragoon of Fairy Tail would be enough so that Gaara may come out seeking him. According to the reports, he's a homicidal mage that looks for powerful mages so that he can kill them to 'prove his existence'. A creepy and a messed up dude, for sure, but not so messed up that he wouldn't see past such an obvious trap. Or probably nobody was able to see Gaara without getting killed first, so the intel may have never gotten to the whack-job.

One or the other.

"Yeah, yeah. And I'm itching to gamble." the _Lightning Dragon Slayer_ said sarcastically to the fox before turning to Shikamaru. "You ready to head out man?"

"Meh. Troublesome. Why do you want to go there anyways?"

"Lis Zinas? Party central? Vacation? Any of that ring a bell?"

"Fine, fine. Don't tell me. I'm not stupid. Fiore announced that the Dragoon of Fairy Tail was going on a Ten-Year mission on their behalf. They must really want you out of their hair."

"...Probably."

Come to think of it, why Gaara?

Did they know something about the living lacryma? No, it had to be something else. Naruto racked his brains remembering the intel that he had gathered on Gaara... He had also killed a platoon of Rune Knights on his escape. Rune Knights that were there on 'diplomatic' reasons.

Not that Naruto didn't doubt the former... and the Councilman who was murdered probably didn't help the crazy mage.

But Fiore's magical government has been militant and borderline tyrannical all the time. The government itself was always looking for ways to expand, making many fear that Fiore would go to war thanks to Danzo, the head general of Fiore. The warhawk was often found insisting to the current queen that Fiore needed to expand, and prove its superiority throughout the whole of Earth Land.

It was enough to make one sick.

The fact that there were Rune Knights on a diplomatic mission was stranger than an ambassador doing such.

Did Gaara do so to protect his own country, or was it out of sheer disregard for the value of human life?

Naruto internally threw a fit with all these thoughts. This mission only got more and more annoying!

He ignored it as a black, purple, and orange blur dashed in the room and landed on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun! I found the good for nothing."

"Ha ha. I see that. Good job, Yoruichi-chan."

"Troublesome."

"Hey, you have to work for your bread, you lazy man." The Exceed teased playfully, "So start guiding us already."

The Nara sighed.

"Don't you people have to pack."

"Runes." Kyuubi, Yoruichi, and Naruto all smiled in the same obnoxious manner.

"...Dammit, troublesome mages..."

The journey to Lis Zinas was a long one. Although the group did technically get there in three days in accordance to their contract with Shikamaru, which would be two days before the actual festival itself, but the festivity was already in full roar when the Fairies got there.

There were small-time mages in the streets, wowing people the best they could with their magic. Lacryma was sold in the streets, made for civilian use for self-defence considering that without lacryma there was no way a normal person could hold their own ground against a dark mage.

Contrary to popular belief, non-magical people could use lacyrma, but needed a channelling item in order to do so. However, most of the magic was lost upon releasing the enchantment on the lacryma crystal itself so it really wasn't the most efficient way to fight. It was more of a souvenir thing or a nobleman's way of fighting more than anything else.

Naruto's _Clone_s combed through all of Lis Zinas, not finding hair nor hide of the Sand Siblings.

He quickly came to the realization that they probably would not arrive until the actual beginning of the Hundred Kings' Festival.

He just had to bide my time.

In all honesty though, with all the stress that had accumulated, he really needed to unwind.

If you need to relax, there is no better place than Lis Zinas.

Naruto gambled and won a lot of Jewels at the casinos, so much that the famous Dragoon got kicked out again and again.

The Tops, Gomorrah, Ultra-Luxe, Lucky 38...

Yeah... But in exchange, they gave him a key to their penthouse suites for whenever he wished to visit. Plus he was free to 'spend Jewels' on any of their other services, so it wasn't all that bad.

They must have really wanted their Jewels back.

So he made more than enough money that he could go and blow it on whatever he wanted.

So now here he was, trying to figure out what the heck he could get the people back at the guild who would be really mad that it was taking me so long.

Well, there's Erza, which is a no-brainer.

Mirajane because he was apparently still her prey.

Levy would be mad since he promised to teach her more about runes and you can really only do so much to help the girl when the two were so damn far away.

Apparently _Clone_s can't survive in a storage rune.

The blond cursed.

That alone would have solved so many of his problems...

Cana was always raving that although she liked beer and sake as much as the next gal, Kaze was famous for its Desert Rose Wine, so he knew what she was getting.

Satsuki?

Geez, that's hard for the blond to find something for.

She was really mad since the two seemed to continuously get separated for long periods of time. And frankly, Naruto was mad too, but it wasn't just because he was on this crappy quest.

No...

He missed the guild. The wildness, the rampant and blatant use of unnecessary magic, the laughter, the tears, the good and the bad.

For the first time in my life, he really felt isolated. Felt homesick.

It wasn't even this bad when his Minato tou-san disappeared.

But every time that he thought of those four girls... Naruto didn't know what he felt... it was an emptiness and a desire to strangle something fiercely and roar out in anger. Being apart from them was killing him slowly. Just continuously tearing me apart from the inside, like some monster was trying to bring itself out of him.

He shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts.

He had shopping to do.

The Jewels had been more than helpful in buying my gifts for the girls.

The first was a one-of-a-kind amulet named the Aegis, handcrafted by the legendary blacksmith Musica from the time of Zeref, said to have repelled spells from the Black Wizard himself. Only two of these shields were ever made and he had managed to purchase one from an auction for a considerable sum.

He tested it out himself with his magic as well, and although it did repair itself, it was only as strong as its user, apparently. Regardless, Mirajane would more than like it. After all, it could also be used to control foreign influences on a person the bearer recognizes as an ally and its protective effect could be extended to multiple people at once, although it lessened the effect. Plus it could be quite the drain.

The next was Nethicite Armor for Erza.

One had to be careful with this armor since although it halved the damage of all magic, one could only use _Requip_ magic once it was put on, so it would mean more swordplay and less _Sword_ and _Telekinesis_ magic.

For Levy were three ancient tomes. One of the Mage of Six Paths and his supposed family tree, another on the fables of the lost arcs of magic, and the last was in a language that even Naruto could not recognize, yet seemed so familiar.

He may not have known what it was about, but Levy was fascinated by ancient and lost languages, being well known in Fiore for having given major help in recovering lost languages. An extraordinary talent, one that comes once maybe a thousand years.

Come to think of it, it was rather strange that Naruto was sent out not long after publicly announcing that she had become his apprentice for runes since he had had my Mastery for a while now.

What's it with all these strange coincidences? I mean, really?

And Cana was going to get barrels and barrels of Desert Rose Wine, the best Naruto could get.

And then after all that done, Naruto had only the same amount of Jewels that he started off with on his Ten Year Quest.

"So you went out and spent all your money?..."

"Uh-oh... Now, now, Yoruichi-chan... let's not be hasty here..."

"And you didn't get me anything?"

"I-is that what she's so mad about?" he chuckled.

"Geez. What, you thought that I'd forget my ever-faithful Exceed partner? You're learning modified _Titan_ magic from Tessai, right? SO you get a humanoid shape? Well, I'm a Dragoon and a _Dragon Slayer_. I need somebody that can keep up."

Naruto pulled out a small spear made of bone and steel from a scroll and handed it to his partner.

"This is made with a small part of my _Shinsou_'s power so that it can grow and extend as well, even though it doesn't have a huge range or extending speed like mine. I've had a lot of free time, so I've been working on it for you. You ready to learn some _Dragoon_ magic?"

The Exceed jumped up and grabbed it out of his hands before enlarging to form a tan, purple haired young lady with cat ears and a tail. The _Titan_ magic must have been combined with a type of _Transformation_ magic to make such a thing happen.

The small spear enlarged to a more usable size, being about as tall as Yoruichi was now.

"Coooool! I really get to use this? Thanks so much, Naruto-kun!" the now human Exceed tackled Naruto to the ground, rubbing her cheek to his, resulting in many a jealous look in the young mage's direction.

The _Transformation_ was more real than he had expected though, as he could feel her rather ample chest rubbing against his, although he didn't think she had noticed.

And so he internally chanted - I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert.

"So, uh, some new form of _Titan_ magic, eh?"

"Yup!" the Exceed cat-girl purred happily, tail flicking behind her as she smiled happily at him before getting up to get a better look at her new toy, err, weapon. "We're calling it _Humanoid_ magic. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled, "Let's go with that."

Then she helped him up before pointing at something behind him.

"Isn't that the lazy-ass Nara?"

"Huh? Shikamaru?"

He turned around just in time to see Shikamaru being kissed deeply by a blonde girl with four short pigtails.

"I wonder if that's his girlfriend."

Naruto grinned draconically.

"Well, well... Shikamaru, you dog... Whoda thunk that you'd get the heart of the Mistress of Wind? Ha. Well this makes things easier..."

Yoruichi looked at her partner, confused.

"What's easier?"

He absent mindedly scratched her behind her ears, making her purr in contentment, leaning into him with weak knees. Nothing got her quiet faster.

Thank magic Kyuubi was off who knows where trying to find a casino that would let a talking fox gamble or he probably would have brought sex into the situation Naruto was in.

"Nothing... nothing at all and everything at once..."

End

CLIFFY!

Sorry bout the short chapter. Kinda preoccupied by my zombie novel.

Have a good one guys!

AN3: So there were some minor modifications, but the chapter is, once again, up to personal standards. Half done with the next chapter for all my fanfics, so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So I had this thing on my Google Docs for a while now and I'm very sorry to all of my viewers who wanted so long for me to get my act together. Sorry about the wait, the tool of an AP Stats teacher mucking up my grade (thankfully UC Davis is still letting me in) and just being so happy with my girlfriend made things rather difficult to remember that I even wrote anything. I'm back from my haiatus baby! (or however the hell that's spelt) You should all know by now that my spelling and grammer isn't perfect. You just gotta deal with it. Yes, Korra, I 78% dislike you. No hate crimes or spam please.

Disclaimer: Own nothing, people! I only wish!

Begin!

"Hey, Shikamaru! Thought that you left Lis Zinas!"

The Nara visibly flinched before turning towards Naruto, almost fearfully, the blonde next to him glaring at the teen angrily that their small moment of intimacy had been disrupted.

"O-oh, hey Naruto..."

"Who is he, Shika-kun?"

"Oh, just a childhood friend out on vacation. But I thought that taking me to Lis Zinas was 'troublesome', Shikamaru. Didn't know that you had a girl here. Strange how you didn't seem so eager to come."

Shikamaru winced again as Naruto slung his arm around the Nara's shoulders, the blond girl glaring heatedly at, what Naruto surmised, was her boy-toy.

"Is that true, Shika-kun?"

"Oh, very." Yoruichi backed Naruto up, now in her Exceed form, the spear in her hands. "He was quite whiny indeed. Really wouldn't shut up. Does he really find every single thing in Earth Land troublesome?"

Oh yes... the two really were enjoying the poor Nara's torment.

"Sh...Shikamaru... YOU BAKA!"

A swift kick with some _Wind_ magic applied to it sent the poor teen flying off, making the _Dragon Slayer_ and Exceed both whistle in amazement.

"That must have been, what, fifty yards."

"I'm sure it's at least sixty, Naruto-kun."

"I'll bet you a thousand Jewels that it was seventy."

"No way, Naruto-kun. It's physically impossible for you to lose a bet."

"...Ok, that's true."

Temari stared at the odd duo... and blinked... and blinked...

"You act as if all of this is so normal..."

Naruto shrugged as he turned toward the _Wind_ mage.

"Meh. Strange stuff happens with mages. I've gotten used to it a loooong time ago. We're eccentric by nature, I think. Yeah. That sounds about right."

"Mages? You wouldn't happen to be mages yourself, would you?"

"Well I'm here because of the festival. Mage or not I'm just going to relax. No stress for me! I've had enough of that for the last year." Naruto stretched as a _Clone_ brought Shikamaru's body back, swirls in the poor Nara's eyes.

"Yeah, so don't worry about us. We're here to have fun and find a few things. No big."

Temari's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat as she heard the Exceed, who was now on her cloaked shoulder, leaning into the over-sized iron fan hidden under her cloak. She recognized the blond male in front of her now.

The Dragoon of Fairy Tail. The youngest S class mage in Fiore. Rumors of him had spread over Earth Land as the next Gildarts and the _Crash_ using mage was feared and respected by mages all across Earth Land, and this blond, this Naruto, was believed to be the next Gildarts and predicted by the Holy Priestess Shion to become even more powerful than anybody in Fairy Tail.

And he was standing right in front of her.

"Well, that's it then. Have fun with your boy toy, ok? I hope to see you and your siblings during the festival, Temari-san. Hey, Yoruichi-chan. Let's skedaddle. I think that there's two more casinos that might not have heard of me yet. I hear the Wrangler's got a zombie comedian, how cool is that?"

"They call them Ghouls here, Naruto-kun. Besides, the fact that they have a Ghoul probably means that the place is illegal. Are you sure you want to be in there?"

"It's all good." Naruto chuckled as the duo escaped the hearing range of the _Wind_ mage, the pigtailed blonde standing in place, a sheen of cold sweat on her face, "Not like she'll escape now. My _Clone_s will catch any and all movements. This is all just falling into place. I knew that this was a good idea, coming to Lis Zinas."

"Yes, but you threw darts at a map, Naruto-kun. That's not how most people decide how to find their targets."

"Hey! I researched afterwards! Besides, I was right, wasn't I?"

"Your insane luck is truly outstanding..."

The rest of the festival went along rather well and both Naruto and Yoruichi had time to unwind and relax, which was well-earned after their great trek across the barren desert of Kaze. It wasn't long before they were registered for the great Chu-Nin tournament, named after one of the more famous of the hundred kings of Kaze.

Chu-Nin was widely popular among the denizens of Kaze, having been their first Citizen-King. He had survived the brutal gladiatorial rites of passage for freedom from slavery from a young age before being pressed into the Sunagakure mage guild. Also a contender for the prestige of Kazekage, he had allowed the people to elect him king after a major dispute that led to the downfall of the Dark Guild Tanuki when they tried to take over the nation by force and managed to murder the king.

He started this tournament as a means to celebrate his roots as well as a system to recruit guildless Mages into the new military system of Sunagakure, which became a great part of the Kaze government.

Naruto stood in one of the gladiatorial waiting rooms with Yoruichi and he could already feel bloodlust and fear saturate the air of the waiting rooms.

He sighed as he leaned back against the sandstone walls and pulled out the traditional gladiatorial leather garb provided by the tournament. Oddly enough his was, as far as he could tell, the only one that showed so much skin. He was given dark brown cloth shorts that extended just past the with steel studded leather plate armor covering the sides of the thighs. The leather armor that he was given only had one shoulder strap and left his left pectoral and side fairly exposed, however, he was given a unique shoulder pauldron and full arm gauntlet that emulated the scales and plating of a dragon's armored skin.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto turned around to see a short redheaded teen with a rough rune for the word love scarred into his forehead, the rune looked rough and raw even though it had obviously healed a long time ago - as if it still burned slowly, smoldering into his flesh.

He cautiously slipped on the gauntlet and pauldron with ease, the metal of it interlocking and melding together on its own like liquid, powered by Naruto's own magic.

Odd.

He just realized that he was the only one given any sort of really protective armor as both gauntlet and pauldron were made out of a shining steel-like metal.

"...Gaara of the Sand Siblings. Taking advantage of Lis Zinas's eternal neutrality in all affairs, eh? What's a big fish like you doing in this small pond tournament?"

"I could ask you the same. But I know the answer. You're looking for me. I can see the cry of the hunt in your eyes. Do you wish to prove your existence here as well?"

He shook excitedly before peering into Naruto's clear blue eyes with his own green ones, eyes like beast at the same time with as much emotion as a dead fish.

"...You can say that."

A foul grin that even a hyena demon would be proud of appeared on Gaara's face.

"Mother will enjoy your blood."

The psychotic teen's grin quickly gave way to a monotone face as he absentmindedly pulled at the end of his long beige sleeves and then fiddling with the sash that held a giant gourd made of sand on his back. What caught Naruto's eyes were the crude rune-tags with the oriental runes of compression, storage, absorption, and suppression.

The sand vibrated subtly, as if responding with glee.

Before Naruto could retort, one of the referees burst in and began calling out numbers.

Naruto began shuffling out with a herd of two dozen other mages, sneaking back glances at his targets in question.

Temari was huddled in a corner making out with Shikamaru, who appeared content but irritated. Likely because he had to put effort into what he was doing.

Gaara was still staring at him with his green, sandy fish eyes.

Then where the hell was Black Puppeteer Kankurou?...

The cheers were deafening as the mages stepped out into the colosseum and the light rained down in a blinding storm.

"Geez, there must be like a hundred thousand people here..." the blond _Dragon Slayer_ sighed as as he fiddled with the uncomfortable metal buckle of the strap that held his sad excuse for armor.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!"

"Boy, isn't this déjà vu..."

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE CHU-NIN TOURNAMENT! I'M YOUR HOST AND ANNOUNCER, YOU KNOW ME, YOU LOVE ME, THIS IS BOB GUILDMASTER OF BLUE PEGASUS! OOOH! I JUST LOVE THE BLOND IN THAT OUTFIT! THAT'S THE TRADITIONAL ZINAS GLADIATOR ARMOR!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"NORMALLY USED BY THE CHAMPION OF THE PREVIOUS YEAR, THE LATE FOURTH KAZEKAGE IS UNABLE TO ATTEND, SO WE JUST TWEAKED THE RULES A BIT... SAY HELLO TO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE NARUTO, THE GODAIME HOKAGE AND THE DRAGOON OF FAIRY TAIL!"

"...Well this is awkward..."

Naruto chuckled nervously as all the other mages turned towards him.

"THIS IS THE FIRST MASS ELIMINATION ROUND, HOWEVER, AS ALWAYS, THE MAGE THAT TAKES OUT THE CUTE DRAGOON WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY SEEDED FOR THE SEMI-FINALS! GOOD LUCK CUTIE!"

"..."

Naruto cursed as the beginning bell rang and ducked and weaved through a swarm of spells.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he dodged a fire spell with a quick _Kawarimi_.

"Will you all just stop? Dammit, you bastards! Try this on for size! _Mass Lightning Bomber Clones_!"

A burst of static filled smoke gave way to a hoard of Naruto _Clones_ glowing with mystic lightning energies rushed the crowd of almost fifty other mages, exploding with malefic amounts of energy upon contact.

Naruto sighed as he sat down on a small heap of still breathing but unconscious human bodies.

"I just wanted a vacation..."

"WOW! ~3 IN A SINGLE SWEEP THE CUTIE DRAGOON WIPED OUT ALL OF HIS OPPONENTS! ~3 THE DIVISION A MASS ELIMINATION ROUND IS NOW OVER! BUT DON'T GO AWAY BECAUSE WE HAVE SEVEN MORE MASS ELIMINATION DIVISIONS LEFT! ISN'T THAT FUN?"

Naruto sighed as a gate leading back into a different waiting room opened.

Naruto hated tournaments.

Sure, he loved fighting and proving his mettle and all that, beating down two-bit mages however, really just bored him. It was pointless.

He grumbled as he sat, playing around with seals using paper and ink to make small, artistic explosions in the air while Kyuubi's eyes followed the light show restlessly, his tails twitching as if he had the urge to jump and eat them out of the air like little insects.

He sat as the next round of mass eliminations progressed, only showing any real interest in the third, fourth, sixth and eighth.

Yoruichi had gotten herself allowance into the tournament somehow in her newfound human form and simply destroyed her opponents, dodging, ducking, and weaving, all the while making the straw blows strike other opponents in critical areas by redirecting the blows with her own personal _Shinsou_'s blunt end extending into people's throats and crotches, sometimes cracking skulls, crippling knees, in a vicious whirlwind of playful, untouchable fury.

Naruto snorted as the third round ended and Yoruichi had faced him with a triumphant smile, ears twitching with excess adrenaline. Naruto rolled his eyes and she sat next to him and began to nap, her face in his lap as he stared at the _Display_ magic lacryma to continue watching the mass elimination rounds, ignoring completely the unremarkable winner of the second round who eyed the blond with both slight fear and jealousy.

The fourth round was of particular interest to him, as he saw SHIKAMARU participating.

"That lazy Nara's going to fight,eh? I haven't seen any _Nara Shadow_ spells since I was a kid. He he... this looks promising." the Dragoon grinned, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

However, Shikamaru, the current heir to the Nara clan and in-line to be the next clan head had different thoughts running through his head as the round's beginning signal rang.

He sighed as a small, female mage jumped into the air with a small burst of flame from her heels and she chanted above all of the mages.

"Taste my _Bluebell Fyre_!" she grinned, wavy hair flying back as she flung a small handful of what appeared to be fire of an azure hue expanded rapidly, causing panic amongst the mages, the more advanced ones throwing up a guard of some sort using magic.

Unlike the others, Shikamaru just twisted his fingers into a runic shape - catching Naruto's attention.

"_Shadow Haunting_," he murmured as his visage turned into a liquid black - unseen by most, as he melted into the shadow of one of the victims of the fire spell.

The flame stuck viciously to all of the mages below, dissipating once somebody reached unconsciousness. It burned past all barriers and defences, the magic behind them feeding the flames to the point of draining the casters of their magic or corroding through to light them on fire - not burning flesh but with hot anesthetic gasses.

The girl landed with a 'hmph' of triumph and grinned viciously as she looked at all the bodies about her, no burns, although some had the misfortune of losing clothes to the magic flame. However, before an announcement could be made on her victory - a mass of black rose behind her, the shadows of all the unconscious mages gathered into a collective form without the will of their owners keeping them seperated.

"Sorry, about this... how troublesome. _Night Mother_."

End

_Mass Lightning Bomber Clones_ - A Class 'Spam' Spell - A variant of the _Clone_ spell, which is incomplete in itself, making it a very versatile spell, however it needs to be noted that by 'completeing' the _Clone_ spell

_Bluebell Fyre _- B Class AOE (Area of Effect) Spell - Also known as 'The Sticky Flame', _Bluebell Fyre_ sends a wave of napalm-esque chemically magical fire with an intent attachment, for example: dissipation once target is unconscious or dead, to affect only the living, etc. A strong willed mage can find out just how versatile this spell can be.

_Shadow Haunting_ - unranked class hiding spell (C to A rank in difficulty) - Personal move created by Shikamaru, initially when he had a small jealous fit in the early years of his relationship when a 'badboy' wind mage tried hitting on her. He used it to follow the wind mage, learn of his ploy to use her as a scapegoat to a crime he had been planning, and defeated him soundly before turning him into the Sunagakure Council: now this spell is used to hide from his often angry girlfriend Temari.

AN2: Yes, I'm evil, I'm sorry :P


End file.
